Zombie GrimmHexenbiest Baby
by grimmswan
Summary: An Au story where A Zombie Nick encounters Hexenbiest powers restored Adalind in the forest. She gets pregnant. Nick being the good guy that he is, wants to be there for everything. A bit of drama for the first three chapters. Fluff and humor for the rest.
1. Zombie Nick encounters Adalind

In this AU, Adalind did not seduce Sean or his half brother Eric to get pregnant and use the royal baby to get her powers back.

The first chapter has what might be considered dubious consent. It's Nick in a zombie state meeting hexenbiest Adalind in the forest. Nick doesn't really have control of himself and Adalind chooses a method that will keep him from being violent. A child gets conceived.

* * *

Being in the woods, late at night, would probably be frightening for most people.

But not for a hexenbiest.

The grimm, Nick Burkhardt may have taken her powers away, but Adalind had been able to find an old ritual, and had gotten them back.

It had not been easy, and she had to fly to Europe, and dig up a much older and more powerful hexenbiest to do it.

Adalind was nothing if not determined. And she had been willing to do anything to get her powers back.

Now, her powers returned, she was back in Portland. She knew she could live and work anywhere in the world, but she was curious about how things were between Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt.

As revenge for having her powers taken away, Adalind had made Nick's beloved Juliette forget all about him. And as revenge for him throwing her aside once her powers were gone, Adalind had made Juliette go under a sleep curse, that only a royal could awaken her from. Thus, causing an obsession to brew between the bastard prince and the grimm's girlfriend.

She had given her heart and soul to Sean Renard. Was willing to do any and everything to please him, but he hadn't felt the same for her. Just tossed her aside, like she had never meant anything to him.

A part of her wanted to make Renard suffer a little more, believing that he had still not learned his lesson about using people. But she had decided against it, when she heard rumors that his half brother was putting some plans into action, to do away with Sean.

Which explained why she was out in the woods, in the middle of the night.

It had been all over the news, and everyone was talking about the abductions, disappearances, and random acts of violence that were happening all over Portland.

The hexenbiest was gathering wild herbs, to make a potion in order to protect herself.

She heard a loud crash, and felt the ground shake slightly.

Running in the direction where the crash came from, Adalind began to smell smoke. Then, she saw a number of broken trees and a plane in flames.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed against a tree. Air pushed out of her lungs, she was unable to voice her protest. Adalind was shocked to discover, it was none other than Nick Burkhardt, who was pinning her against the tree. And then she registered his eyes, and the expression on his face.

He looked enraged. Feral. The grimm didn't seem to be himself. He reminded her of a wild animal. One that was in a lot of pain, and trapped in a place it was unfamiliar with.

"Oh, you poor baby." Adalind quood softly. She knew that this had to be the work of a cracher de mortel.

It explained all of the violent outbursts so many of Portland's citizens were experiencing.

Her mother had spoken of the wesen who could spray a chemical that would allow them to control others. Adalind's mother had sounded a little envious. Obviously hoping to find a spell to allow her to do the same. Catherine Schade had gathered every book she could on the blowfish wesen, hoping to find a way to replicate the toxin and affects.

Adalind had seen all of her mother's research, and had discovered that the reason the cracher de mortel was able to control his victims, was because they were drawn to the soothing and hypnotic quality of his voice.

So Adalind kept her voice soft and soothing. Not wanting to startle him, or increase his pain. Needing to keep him calm so he would hopefully listen to her, and not attack her.

"You must feel so confused and be in such terrible pain." She slowly placed her hand gently on his face. "Let me help you."

She knew of a way to stop pain. Having read about the teknique in her ancestors books. Some of them had been healers and wrote down ways of easing a persons suffering with their powers.

Adalind could see Nick obviously relaxing. Though his eyes still seemed to hold more beast than man.

He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her in closer. His hands then ran up and down her body, he actually buried his nose into her neck and nuzzled.

Adalind realized Nick was taking comfort in her body heat and her scent.

The smoke from the downed plane must be getting to him. He needed something to focus on. Something that would give him comfort, and not more confusion.

Slowly, Adalind moved her hand over Nick's hip, then waist, his chest, and then over his neck before moving her fingers through his hair, stroking gently.

"It's alright" She whispered in his ear. "I want to make you feel better. Will you let me?"

She knew that Nick did not have the ability to really understand her, and he could not answer her with words. But, she could know that she was on the right track with what she was doing to him, by his behavior.

If he pulled away, or became more angry and feral, than she knew she had to find a way to get away.

But he wasn't pulling away from her, and he seemed to be calming down.

At least, his rage was calming.

Another side of him, though, was starting to rise.

Nick's hands moved over her body. He brushed his lips over her face as he inhaled her scent.

Adalind found herself getting very hot and a warm moisture flow in her nether regions.

"Nick, if you keep that up, I won't be responsible for what we do."

He gave a feral growl and grabbed a hold of her rear, pressing her body tighter against him. She felt a very hard and large bulge.

Something told her that wasn't his gun.

She cupped the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Adalind moaned as his grip on her tightened and he ground his arousal between her legs.

It had been a long time since she had been with anyone. Heartbroken over Sean and determination to get her powers back had kept her focus away from romance or any physical relationship.

But it was obvious that in the primal state he was in, Nick wanted her, and Adalind was unwilling to stop him.

With his grip firmly on her, Nick dropped to the ground, taking Adalind with him.

"Well this feels familiar." Adalind thought as Nick pressed his body over hers.

The last time she had Nick Burkhardt on top of her, was when he had taken her powers by roughly kissing her, she had bitten him and had ingested some of his blood.

She had a feeling he might be rough with her in a different way. And in all honesty, she was looking forward to it. It having been so long since she'd been with someone. She was craving being desired, wanted, with all consuming hunger. And in his primal state, Nick seemed more than in the mood to do just that.

They were both still fully clothed, so as Nick ground against her, all that stimulation was focused on her clit.

He kept nuzzling her face and breathing in her sent. It felt so good to her and soon had her walls contracting a liquid flow heavily from her canal.

A high pitched moan slipped from her lips. Nick stopped his movement and slid down her body. When his face was between Adalind's legs, he inhaled deeply and then licked a stripe over that still clothed intimate area.

Adalind undid her pants and pushed them down her hips, her underwear with them. Nick, seeing what she was doing, helped push them past her knees, then lowered his own garments until his hard protruding member was jutting out.

Her tunnel was properly slick from her first orgasm, so when he pushed himself in, she felt no discomfort, only sweet pleasure.

His every thrust was just as rough as she expected, and she loved every bit of it. Even more when his hand moved underneath her shirt and grabbed ahold of her breast, squeezing and rubbing over her nipple.

Nick grunted like a beast in rutt. Adalind made little noises that were high pitched and breathy.

His angle and his possessiveness had her reaching euphoria again. She had to hold on tight to his back as another wave of bliss crashed over her.

And still he did not stop, but continued to move, filling her body with such pleasure, that she was lost to her own instinct and desire.

One orgasm followed another and another. Adalind's lips brushed along Nick's neck and jaw as she moaned and sighed.

And then, he pinned her to the ground, taking her lips with his in a dominate kiss, and gave three more hard thrusts, spilling his seed deep inside her still contracting channel.

For a long time, the two just layed there. Nick didn't seem to have any interest in removing his body from Adalind. And Adalind didn't have the strength or even the mind frame to try to push Nick from her.

And so when Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, Juliet and Sean finally found Nick after searching for him since they realized he had been sprayed by the cracher de mortel, the sight they came upon was of him, on top of someone.

At first, they feared for the worst. But they all became very confused when they realized the woman Nick was on top of was Adalind Schade.

Nick, seeing the newcomers, reacted possessively over Adalind. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his body harder against her.

"Adalind, did Nick,,," Sean asked, almost afraid to finish that sentence.

"Relax Sean" Adalind said. "The grimm and I were acting on instinct. He's in a primal state and I was interested in keeping him friendly toward me." She looked at Rosalee who is holding a large three needle syringe. "If you have the cure in their, I'll distract him while you inject him.

Adalind then cupped Nick's face in her hands and kissed him passionately, allowing Rosalee to walk up to them and inject Nick in the side with the antidote.

Juliet is fuming, but knows she knows it would put her in a bad light if she said anything. But she silently planned to forbid Nick from touching her for a month over this.

Proving that being a grimm makes Nick react differently than others, he came back to himself with himself buried inside Adalind Schade.

Completely shocked, he withdrew from the blonde and quickly did up his pants, cringing slightly at the mess he could feel there.

He also felt really embarrassed from his friends witnessing him in such a state.

"What happened?" Was the only thing Nick could ask. Hoping everything would not be as bad as it seemed.

"You were turned into a zombie." Monroe said. "And it seems that guy who did it couldn't control you like he could anyone else. You made the plane crash."

Nick then looked at Adalind, who had fixed her own clothes and said as if it were simple fact, "You and I came across each other while you were in that zombie state. I didn't want you killin me so I seduced you."

The hexenbiest looked at everyone and said, "Since I'm sure I'm no longer needed or wanted here, I'll be leaving. You all have a nice life." She was trying to cover up her own embarrassment at the situation and fully believed she would never see anyone of those people ever again.

Six weeks later, Adalind looked at the third pregnancy test she had taken, and cursed the fact it said the same as the first two.

She was pregnant. And there was no doubt that it was the grimm's baby.


	2. Adalind tells Nick

Adalind was nervous as she walked into the precinct. She kept going through a thousand scenarios on what Nick would say or do once he found out she was carrying his child.

"Uh Nick." Hank alerted his partner to the blonde approaching.

Nick turned and was surprised to see Adalind walking up to him with a nervous expression on her face. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since that night in the forest.

"I need to talk to you in private." She requested.

NIck sensed that what she had to say was going to have a huge impact on his life, so he nodded and ushered her into Renard's office, since the captain was at some meeting at the moment.

Nick closed the door and the blinds, giving the two of them as much privacy as possible.

When he turned back to her, Adalind began. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours."

Nick stood there in silence, too stunned to say anything at the moment. Which was alright with Adalind, because she felt the need to continue.

"Six weeks ago, when you and I encountered one another while you were in your zombie state, neither one of us was in the frame of mind to use protection. I get that. You didn't know what you were doing and I was just trying to survive." She gave a self deprecating chuckle. "Seems like I'm always trying to survive." She goes back to the subject of the baby. "I know you didn't ask for what happened to you and you certainly didn't want to have a baby with me. But this baby is yours and I won't get rid of it. I have thought long and hard about it and I realized I want this baby. No matter what part you want to play in his or her life. I'll accept it if you don't want to be involved at all. But please don't try to be a part of this child's life just to abandon him or her down the road. That's what my father did to me and I won't let that happen to this one." Adalind placed her hand on her belly and looked tenderly at the spot.

Nick could see that a deep love for the baby was already in full bloom in Adalind's eyes. He already knew what his choice was bound to be.

"I want the full dad roll." He said sincerely. "I want to be there for everything. Every doctor's appointment. If you're ok with it, I also want to be there for the delivery. And for every role a father plays in his child's life from that point on."

She looked at his with surprise. "Are you sure? If have at least eight months before this child enters into the world. You might want to think it over."

"There's nothing to think over. I won't abandon my kid. I can't just know a child of mine exists and not be a part of his or her life. So I'll be there. No matter what."

Adalind was overwhelmed by the conviction his his statement. So touched by his promise that she felt tears form and her knees go week.

Nick, seeing her sway on her feet, guided her to the couch so she could rest a moment.

He knelt on the floor, removed his top shirt and balled it up, turning it into a pillow for her to rest her head.

For near ten minutes, they stay like that, with Nick occasionally brushing Adalind's hair away from her face. Every instinct he has is demanding he take care of this woman, And Nick is not surprised in the slightest. He always knew he loved kids and was passionately protective of them. So it only made sense that he would be protective over the woman carrying his child.

Captain Sean Renard was puzzled when arrived back at the precinct and found his office door and blinds closed. His puzzlement only decreased slightly when Hank Griffin explained that Nick and Adalind were having a serious conversation in there.

He opened the door slowly, relieved that it wasn't locked and that he didn't hear any strange noises.

But then he was astounded to find Nick Burkhardt kneeling on the floor and looking at Adalind Schade, who was laying on the couch, with a mixture of concern and tenderness.

"Care to fill me in on what's going on?" Renard asked the two.

"Biology" Adalind answered.

Nick chuckled and explained. "As it turns out, unprotected sex, even between a zombie grimm and a hexenbiest, will result in a baby."

"Oh" Renard responded in shock. "Um, congratulations? I guess?"

Adalind sat up, feeling better and needing to be heading off. Now that she knew Nick wanted to be a part of the child's life, she like a heavy weight was lifted from her and it was time to focus on the little life growing inside her and preparing for the little ones arrival in about eight months.

"I'll call you to let you know when the first doctor's appointment is." She assured Nick.

"Thank you." Nick responded.

Sean watches as Nick escorted Adalind to the elevator, than returned to his desk and start talking to Hank, no doubt informing his partner on the latest development.

It was interesting to see the dynamic change between Nick and Adalind. Sean wondered how Juliet was going to take the news.


	3. A baby changes things

Nick went home that evening and told Juliet about Adalind's pregnancy.

"No Nick." Juliet said angrily. "I do not want that bitch in our lives."

"Juliet." Nick spoke calmly, trying to reason with her. "She's having my baby. If I want a relationship with my kid, then I have to have Adalind in my life."

"Why do you want a relationship with a child of that woman?" Juliet's voice grew louder and more infected with bitterness.

"Juliet." Nick said her name in shock, barely recognizing the woman in front of him. "You know how much I love kids. Why wouldn't I want to have a relationship with my own kid."

"I won't have her ruining our lives. And I don't want a baby of hers interfering with what we have."

"I can't shut her out. I already promised her I would be there for her and the baby. I can't just walk away."

"How can you be sure that kid is even yours?" Juliet asked accusingly. "For all we know, she could have been with other guys and just chose you because you're the most likely to marry her. You have to choose. A life with me. Or a life with Adalind and that baby."

Juliet had expected Nick to maybe plead with her to at least give the baby a chance, before ultimately deciding that he loved her more than anything else in the world and then agreeing to never talk to Adalind or mention the child again. To give into her desires just like he had done so many times before.

But she realized she had overplayed her hand when Nick's face became stone cold and rage burned in his eyes. Changing them from a sky blue to a storm cloud grey.

His voice was frighteningly low when he said, "I asked you to marry me. You turned me down. You said I was hiding something from you, so I wanted to find a way to show you who I really was.. When you forgot me, I did all that I could to make you fall in love with me again. Even when you pushed me away or gave me an ultimatum, I was willing to do anything for you. But I will not abandon a child for you. And the fact that you want me to, is making me realize you are not the woman I thought I fell in love with."

She stood there completely stunned, unable to utter a word as he packed his things and headed out the door.

Nick drove to Monroe and Rosalee's, who were surprised to see him, even more so to see him with a suitcase.

Their looks of surprise turned to concern and sympathy when he explained about Adalind's pregnancy and how Juliet had given him an ultimatum, her or the baby.

Neither one felt that he had made the wrong decision on choosing to have a life with his child. They knew Nick loved children more than anything. It was actually Nick's passion for protecting kids that had caused him and Monroe to meet in the first place.

So they were not the least bit shocked by Nick's decision.

They were however, very shocked that Juliet had thought to make him make it in the first place.

Did she really think Nick would choose differently?

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Rosalee assured her friend in a soft nurturing tone.

Nick smiled. "Thanks. I just need to sort out with Adalind if she wants to get a place together. It would be more convenient if the two of us were under the same roof. That way, if there's anything she would need, I would be right there to help."

"That makes sense." Monroe said, understanding the logic and the practical way Nick was handling everything.

Rosalee, however, wondered if Nick was being too practical. She understood his need to be near his child. But she couldn't stop the thought that, already, his heart was moving on.

It was the next day at the spice shop, when a very angry Juliet rushed in. Rosalee feared for her door as it banged against the wall.

"Is Nick staying with you? Did he tell you he left me for that bitch?" Juliet demanded.

Knowing that a calm and gentle approach was best, Rosalee answered. "Nick told Monroe and I everything. He wants to be in his child's life."

"It's a child with her!" Juliet hissed out.

"To Nick, it doesn't matter. He could never walk away from a baby, from any child, and certainly not his own."

Rosalee truly hoped that Juliet would understand and try to work things out work Nick. But it was clear that the other woman was in no mood to listen to reason.

"To hell with all of you!" Juliet screamed and ran out of the door, throwing it open and making it hit the wall again.

Nick's friends had thought that Juliet would just need some time to calm down. Then she would see that Nick wasn't choosing Adalind over her, just choosing to have a bond with his child.

But Juliet never changed her mind and neither did Nick. Every item that they shared, including the house, was sold and the proceeds divided. The whole thing handled by a realtor. Nick and Juliet each cleared out their personal items when the other was at work. Both too angry and too hurt to ever step foot in the same room again.

Juliet moved out of state. She didn't say goodbye and she refused to ever speak to those she considered Nick's friends ever again.

Nick moved in with Adalind. The two of them decided it would just be more convenient for them to live together. First living in Adalind's apartment while they looked for a place that would be better suited for children.

Nick offered to sleep on the couch, but Adalind insisted that he sleep next to her, in her bed.

"Seriously Nick, I'm already pregnant." She teased. Then in a more sober tone said. "You work hard and have to deal with a lot of troubling stuff, you need your rest and deserve to sleep in a comfortable bed." She smiled. "Plus, I think I'll just feel safer."

It meant a lot to Nick for Adalind to say that she trusted him, that she felt safe with him.

When they fell asleep that first night, both had anticipated some awkwardness, but it was strangely easy to settle in and drift off into peaceful slumber.


	4. The Start of a New Life

That first morning, Nick woke up first and looked over at the blonde still asleep next to him.

He couldn't help but think how his life had taken such a drastic turn. Not long ago he was l trying to have a life with Juliet. And he saw Adalind as his greatest advisory. Now, he had let go of any dreams he had ever had concerning Juliet and was completely focused on Adalind and the baby growing inside her.

His baby.

When Adalind had told him she was pregnant, it had certainly taken him by surprise. But he had been pulled out of his shock quickly at her suggestion that he may not want to have a bound with his child.

Every part if him had gone on alert. And he realized he needed to make sure she knew that he was not a man who could just live his life knowing he had a child and not be apart of their lives.

In those weeks after moving out of the house he had shared with Juliet and staying with Monroe and Rosalee, Nick had spent several nights wondering if Adalind was doing alright. He couldn't help but fear that there could be complications and no one there to help.

Or more to the point, he wouldn't be there to help.

So once he had dealt with what he needed to concerning what basically made up his life with Juliet, such as selling the house and the things that neither one of them wanted, Nick had talked with Adalind and asked her how she would feel about the two of them moving in together.

He had confessed his need to make sure she and the baby were safe. That seemed to have touched her and Adalind had smiled brightly at him when she agreed that it would make things easier if they lived together.

They made the mutual decision to stop working against one another and work together, for their child's sake.

Strangely enough, once they changed their frame of mind, it wasn't that difficult to become comfortable with one another.

Evidence of that was the fact he had slept peacefully and Adalind still was.

Her silhouette was outlined by the sheets and Nick gazed at her middle. It wouldn't be long before her belly would begin to expand as their child grew inside her. For now, it was still mostly flat.

Looking over the rest of her form, he became concerned of how small she really was. He reminded himself to ask the doctor if there could be complications do to Adalind's petite frame.

Nick knew Adalind was powerful with her hexenbiest restored, but her body seemed so fragile and he wondered how her health would be affected over the next nine months.

The health and wellbeing of the baby was also weighing on his mind. Especially because the baby had been conceived while he was in a zombie state. Plus, this was the offspring of a grimm and a hexenbiest. What would that make the child?

There were so many question and Nick knew he would have to wait and see for the answers. Only time would tell what circumstances will arise from this unique union.

At least there were some things Nick was certain would have to be universal.

All expectant mothers needed plenty of rest.

Nick was also expecting Adalind to have weird food cravings.

So at least he knew how to handle those things. He could make sure to take on as much responsibility as possible, allowing Adalind free time to relax. He could also make sure she knew he would get her anything she was wanting. Even if it meant going to the market at three a.m.

Adalind began to stir. Nick averted his eyes so he wouldn't be caught staring at her. Instead, he slipped out of bed and took care of what he needed to in the bathroom. When he emerged, he saw Adalind sitting up in the bed and taking deep breaths.

"Feeling nauseous?" He asked in concern.

"No, just a little dizzy." She replied, smiling to reassure him.

"I'll make us some breakfast. That should help." Nick offered.

"Oh, Nick, you don't have to do that." Adalind tried to protest.

"I want to." Nick replied.

He goes to the kitchen and puts together a morning meal for the two of them. Adalind joins him a moment later.

As they're sitting at the table, she suggested, "We should probably make a shopping list. Since we're living together now, we should make sure our home has stuff we both like."

Nick nodded in agreement. "I looked online and saw that a pregnant woman can't have sushi or processed meat. So I know not to certain takeout home, but is there anything specific to you that I need to know?"

"I'm allergic to raw tomatoes." Adalind confessed. "I can eat them cooked." She then clarified. "I love Italian food and make a pretty good bolognese."

"I like bolognese." Nick said with a smile. "I can make a pretty good pasta."

Adalind raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "I guess when I get to having cravings, you'll be able to help."

"And I want you to always tell me when you want something." He said seriously. "Don't feel like you have to keep anything to yourself. I want to be here and I want to help."

Touched, Adalind felt a warmth build in her eyes. She stared at her plate to help fight back the tears threatening to come.

She wanted to blame the hormones, but she knew it was because Nick was the first person to care about her wellbeing.

They finished breakfast decided to head to run errands together, in order to learn more about one another.

Adalind discovered Nick had a special gift for reading people that was most certainly attributed to his grimm abilities.

"That guy is supposed to be on a diet, but he doesn't want to be. He wants to indulge in junk food."

"How can you tell." Adalind asked.

"He keeps reaching for the potato chips, stops himself, reaches for them again, picks them up and then puts them right back."

Nick tilted his head slightly and looked at the man's cart.

"He probably has high blood pressure and high cholesterol. He's got all kinds of high fiber foods in his cart."

Adalind shook her head, but grinned. "No wonder you're your precincts youngest detective."

Nick looked at her with surprise. "How did you know that!"

Adalind laughed. "Renard told me. He said he had a feeling there was something special about you. With how observant you were. Once your aunt came to town and he saw that she had been targeted by a reaper, he realized your gifts came from you being in the line of grimms. I think he was still impressed with your skills. You handled things remarkably well, seemingly without any knowledge of grimms and wesen."

"No thanks to him." Nick grumbled. "My illustrious captain could have informed me at any time what was going on. Instead he sent you to cause me trouble."

"He's got trust and control issues." Adalind explained. "He thinks if he's not holding all the cards, then he's losing." She shrugs. "I thought I could earn his love and trust. I was wrong. He wants power and respect, two things his family has always denied him."

"So I've heard." Nick commented. "Basically, my captain has daddy issues."

"Don't we all." Adalind sighed. When Nick gave her a curious look she added. "My father left me when I was four and I have had no contact with him since. I don't know where he is and he's never so much as sent me a card. I guess I tried to fill that void with a man I thought was strong, ambitious and confident. But, I was wrong." She looked Nick in the eye and said. "The moment I was without my powers, Sean and my mother wanted nothing to do with me. In a way, I should thank you. I would have never realized how unimportant I was to him otherwise."

Nick could understand where she was coming from. The moment things got really complicated, Juliet had shown she hadn't really valued him.

He didn't say it, because he felt that words were empty unless there were actions to back them up, but Nick knew he would show Adalind what it really meant to have someone care about her.

So instead, he placed his hand on the small of her back and they continued their shopping.

A thought slipped into Adalind's mind that anyone looking at them would think they were a couple, what with Nick hovering so close.

Strangely, the man who she had considered her enemy, was now making her feel safe and protected.

They finished their shopping and took their cart to the car. As Adalind was about to pick up a bag, Nick stopped her.

"I got the stuff. You go ahead and get in the car." He said to her.

She gave him a sceptical look and said. "I can help. I'm not an invalid."

Nick shook his head. "You're pregnant. You shouldn't exert yourself."

"I'm also a hexenbiest."

But it seemed Nick would not be changing his mind. He insisted on loading up their things while Adalind waited on the car. She wondered if he would eventually grow tired of being overprotective. He couldn't possible keep this behavior up for the rest of the pregnancy. Could he?

She was used to being completely independent. Used to having to handle everything on her own. She had never had anyone who wanted to take care of her before.

When they returned home, Nick repeated his performance of refusing to let Adalind lift anything.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Adalind resigned herself and just started removing items from the bag and placing them where they belonged.

Of course, Nick felt the need to help. As they moved around the kitchen, without thinking, Nick placed his hands on either side of Adalind's hips, guiding her around him to keep them from colliding into one another.

Each felt an electric bolt course through them at the contact. But they each chose to ignore it as well as the quickening of their hearts and continued with their task.

A tension was building around them that neither one new how to deal with, but thankfully for their sanity, Nick's phone rang.

"Hey NIck." Monroe greeted. "Rosalee and I wanted to know if you and Adalind want to join us for dinner. Rosalee has a special blend of tea she wants to give Adalind. She says it's good for pregnant women. Relieves symptoms, I guess."

Nick looked at Adalind. "Would you like to have dinner at Monroe and Rosalee's? She has a tea she wants to give you."

Adalind smiled. "I'd love to."

"We''ll be there Monroe. Thanks." Nick directed at his phone. He was grateful not only for the dinner invite, but also for breaking the awkward mood that had risen when Nick had touched Adalind so intimately.

"How are things going?" Rosalee asked Adalind later that evening.

"It's been really great." Adalind replied, her tone revealing a fragile woman not used to so much kindness. "Nick has been great. Which I didn't expect. Which has been even more great. He seems to really want to be here and look out for the baby and me."

Rosalee smiled warmly. "That's NIck's nature. He doesn't back away from his responsibilities and he's there for the people he cares about."

"Is he also a little overprotective?" Adalind asked, eyebrows scrunching.

Rosalee grinned. "What's he done?"

"He wouldn't let me lift any heavy bags when we ran errands today." Adalind said. "I'm a hexenbiest. And he was acting like I was made if glass just because I'm pregnant."

"Oh don't worry. It will get much worse." Rosalee warned with a mischievous smile.


	5. Heartbeat

"My first official appointment with the OB/GYN is tomorrow." Adalind told Nick as they prepared their evening meal. "It's the first time we'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Really!" Nick smiled brightly, excited to hear he would get to listen to his child's heartbeat. "I'll let Hank know I won't be able to be reached during that time."

Adalind nodded and turned back to her task. She didn't want Nick to see how visibly relieved she was that he had confirmed he would be with her.

She had had her doubts. Even though Nick had said he would be there, and had already showed signs of being protective of her and their baby, Adalind still could not help but fear he wouldn't think it important.

She was happy to be wrong.

The waiting room was filled with posters about how fragile babies can be and what happens to women during pregnancy.

Nick had seen posters similar before, but this was the first time they actually applied to his life.

He wasn't sure if he felt more nervous or excited to be getting to hear his and Adalind's baby's heartbeat for the first time.

But he knew he was definitely getting more restless. And it was noticeable by all the other people in the waiting room.

"I take it this is your first?" A woman said to him with a teasing but kind smile on her face.

"Am I that obvious?" Nick asked.

Adalind took his hand and said with a giggle, "You keep shifting in your chair like something's biting you."

"It's ok." The woman assured. "We've all been nervous with our first." She pointed at the man next to her. "This one here nearly jumped out of his own skin on more than one occasion."

The man next to her shrugged. "I kept realizing that I was responsible for the most fragile being in existence. It's both humbling and empowering to realize that there's this little life needing you for its survival. And if you're not careful, if you're not paying attention, that little life can be taken away in an instant." Then his grin was wide and bright as he said, "But there is nothing that compares to the feeling of being called daddy for the first time. That sweet innocent face looking at you like you're the one who makes the sun rise every morning and hangs the moon out at night to chase away the dark."

Nick was really looking forward to that feeling and all the others that came with being a father.

They were finally called back and the nurse when through all the usual routines with Adalind, including taking her blood pressure.

Nick felt his own go down slightly when he heard the nurse say everything looked normal. He was just as protective of Adalind as he was their baby.

After what felt like another eternity of waiting, the doctor came in, propped Adalind in position and put a clear gel all over her belly, smearing it around with the device she would use to pick up the baby's heart.

After a little searching, there it was, clear as day.

"That's our baby's heart." Nick said in breathless awe. Then, listening a little more and growing concerned, he asked. "It's beating really fast, is that normal?"

"It's perfectly normal." The doctor assured him. "Little things always have faster heartbeats. And rightnow your baby is the smallest thing in the world."

Nick and Adalind clutched their hands together, both sets of eyes welling with tears of joy.

Without thinking, he brought her hand up and pressed his lips to her fingers.

"Will you be wanting a recording?" The doctor asked, though she was certain she already knew the answer.

"We can have one?" Nick asked with surprise. He didn't know that was possible.

Adalind smiled at him. "I made sure to find a place where they would be able to give us recordings of everything. When we get to see the baby, we'll get a video disc that we'll be able to watch. As well as pictures of course."

"You amazing." Nick said in wonder, struck by her foresight and intelligence.

Adalind blushed. She loved the way Nick was looking at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. It felt good to be cherished.

The doctor informed them that she was done and Adalind could get cleaned up.

"Here, let me." Nick insisted. "Just hold up your shirt while I get this stuff off of you."

Adalind did as she was told, rolling her eyes at Nick's insistence on helping her. Though she was also very touched by the behavior as well.

It was later that evening, as Adalind was getting ready for bed, that she saw Nick with his computer and a huge smile on his face.

She felt her heart clench and flutter when she realized her was downloading the the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

Nick wanted to be able to access the ultrasound at anytime, so he made sure to have it stored in the cloud and downloaded to his phone.

While typing up reports at his desk or doing research in the trailer, Nick would sometimes stop, slip in his earbuds and turn on the sound of his babies heart. It had become his favorite song.

"Nick has taken pretty quickly to this father thing." Wu commented after Nick had the sergeant and Hank have a listen.

Everyone noticed how easily Nick accepted potential fatherhood. There was no question in anyone's mind that he will be amazing once the baby came.

"He's already a natural." Rosalee said to Monroe. "The way he's always so attentive to whatever Adalind needs, and always there to give her support. Just the way every man should be."

Monroe could not argue. He could never understand how some men could just act as though the responsibilities of fatherhood were easily shirked off. Choosing to ignore their child's needs completely.

Obviously Nick was not that type of man.

Nick was the type of man who not only handled his responsibilities, but would go above and beyond what was expected.

But there was more than just the baby to worry about.

Something was happening to Nick.

There were moments when he would go completely still and all the color would drain from his face. It was very similar to the way he looked when he was in that zombie state.

Hank noticed Nick do something that would seem completely impossible.

While on a case that ended up involving wesen that resembled mermaids and merman, a case were two young merman wesen were trying to kill people and had tied a teenage girl, also a mermaid wesen underwater, Nick had fought the two young men, save the teenage girl. All while staying underwater far to long for someone with only a set of lungs.

When Nick had emerged from the water, Hank noticed his skin was grey, though it went back to its normal shade, the older detective still questioned how his partner could do what he did and survive.

Hank had not interrogated Nick, of course, and it wasn't like Nick would have had the answers either.

Plus, the younger detective seemed ok, so there didn't really seem a need to worry.

Then one night, as Nick and Adalind laid next to each other, Adalind sensed something was wrong. She looked over and noticed Nick was far too pale and he wasn't breathing. Terrified, she felt for a pulse and found none.

But when Adalind started crying and whimpered Nick's name, he woke up, and appeared as if nothing had happened.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Nick asked what was wrong.

"You were so still. You weren't breathing and I could feel a pulse. I was so afraid you were dead." She answered in a shaking voice.

Nick pulled her in his arms and soothed her. "I'm ok. See? I'm breathing." He took a deep breath then placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "And feel that? Beating like a drum."

They settled back into the bed, Adalind still held tightly in Nick's arms. Her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

While the two slept soundly through the night without another incident. Adalind insisted Nick get a full physical from a doctor.

All though she enjoyed the view of Nick running on a treadmill, completely shirtless, Adalind felt concern grow when she noticed Nick's heart rate never went up.

The doctor assured them everything was normal, but both Nick and Adalind new that everything was not normal and that whatever was happening with him had to be wesen related.

She insisted Nick allow her and Rosalee to fully examine him the wesen way.

"He changed the color he was when he was in that primal state." Adalind said. "I'm willing to bet my hexenbiest that it has something to do with that chemical the cracher de mortel sprayed on him."

"The problem is, Nick is a grimm and we don't exactly have a lot of information to go on about them. All we know is that they aren't always affected by things the way humans and wesen are." Rosalee explained.

"I know." Adalind said softly. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at Nick and confessed, "It scared me when I couldn't hear your heartbeat. We just started to be able to hear our baby's. I don't want yours to grow silent."

Nick took her in his arms. "I'm ok right now. Whatever is happening, I think it's making me a more powerful grimm. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it."

Nick is so confident that Adalind believes him and relaxes. She just stood there a moment longer, listening to the beating of his heart.


	6. The Strange Normal

Adalind excitedly showed Nick an apartment she just knew would be perfect for them.

"There's a gym that's free to all tenants. And a swimming pool. The roof of the building is done up so people can socialize. With plenty of benches, tables, chairs and gardens."

They made an appointment to see the apartment that they would be renting. Nick had to admit he was really impressed.

It had an open floor space, no walls that separated the kitchen from the living area. There were two nice sized bedrooms. A smaller room that could be used as an office. And floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows in the living room that let in plenty of light as well as provide an amazing view.

"There's also a room that has brand new state of the art washer and dryer in it." Adalind expressed joyfully.

"Those are really going to come in handy when the baby comes." NIck observed, understanding why Adalind was so pleased with the place.

They signed the paperwork that day and made plans to move their stuff in.

Adalind decided she wanted to sell all of her furniture and make the new place a combination of her and Nick.

She didn't want Nick to feel like everything had to be Adalind's way and Adalind's style. That he was supposed to do all of the sacrificing.

The new apartment was supposed to be as much his home as it was hers. And while it was fine to have all of Adalind's stuff in the apartment she had already been renting, she felt it wasn't right to have it that way in the new place.

Nick would have had no problem with having everything the way Adalind wanted it. But he wasn't going to complain on getting to have his input either.

The two went shopping to furnish their new home.

As strange luck would have it, the handmade furniture shop Adalind wanted to look into was owned by a member of the eisbiber lodge who recognized the "grimm who saved them" right away.

The eisbiber noticed the grimm with a very pretty blonde woman, who had her hand over her belly as she gazed at a hand carved crib.

Understanding what was going on, he walked up to the expecting couple and said, "Mr. Nick. It is an honor to have the grimm who helped my eisbiber lodge here! Please, anything you want. It is yours! I absolutely insist." He turned to Adalind and said, "That includes all of the furniture for the wife and upcoming baby of the hero grimm."

As Nick was attempting to protest that getting free furniture for doing his job was unnecessary and Adalind tried to explain that she and Nick were not married, a woman shouted that she needed assistance, easily drowning out the two.

The woman walked up to the shop owner in an aggressive manner, obviously expecting to be helped that very moment and refusing to allow any other outcome.

The shop owner excused himself from Nick and Adalind and focused his attention on the demanding woman.

Nick read her as a human woman who always had to get her way from service industry workers because she felt disrespected in her home life.

"She knows her husbands cheating on her and is getting back at him by doing a lot of shopping." Nick whispered to Adalind.

"Why not leave him?" Adalind wondered out loud.

"She doesn't want to live without the money." Nick responded. "She's unhappy with her marriage. But she'd rather be in a bad marriage then have to work in order to live in the lifestyle she wants."

Adalind shook her head and sighed. "Money means nothing if your heart is always breaking. I grew up with money. Always had designer clothes and anything I wanted. Except for my parent's love and support. WIth my father leaving me when I was four and my mother an ice queen who left me by myself alot, all of those expensive things were just meaningless objects that did nothing to take away the loneliness."

Nick had too agree with her. He had dealt with his share of loneliness and heartbreak. A big house becomes even lonelier and emptier when you're the only one in it. He needed a soft body to wrap his arms around and a friendly smile in a pretty face at the end of the day, in order to chase away the horrors of his job.

Subconsciously, Nick closed the distance of a few inches between Adalind and himself. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a comfortable looking couch that had just caught his eye.

Images of curling up with Adalind, watching movies and eating popcorn while the rain fell steadily outside danced through Nick's head. He could easily picture holding their baby boy or girl while he or she napped on his chest. Adalind's head resting on his shoulder.

The owner of the shop saw them at the couch and made a mental note to ask them what color scheme they wanted for their home. He was certain it would be no problem to get them everything they wanted within a short time. The eisbiber made a call once he was done with the demanding woman, and the entire eisbiber community of Portland was made aware of the grimm moving into a new place and expecting a baby.

That meant that two weeks later, when Nick and Adalind were able to move into their new apartment, an entire army of eisbiber showed up, ready and willing to help them.

"You just tell us where you want everything." Mrs. Worstner, Bud's wife said.

Her husband had informed her that Monroe, the grimm's best friend, had explained the grimm was expecting a baby with a hexenbiest. And the child had been conceived under strange circumstances where no one was to blame. But that the grimm's previous live in girlfriend had been angry anyway and had left.

So now the grimm was handling his responsibilities like the good and honorable man that he was. He had chosen to live with the hexenbiest so he could be there for her during the pregnancy and they could handle child caring together.

It made Mrs. Worstner respect the man all the more, and she and the entire eisbiber community wanted to help in any way that they could.

And when the eisbiber want to help, they are always very thorough.

That included having the walls of the new apartment painted in the colors Nick and Adalind had been overheard talking about in a paint shop.

"You didn't tell me you had an army of furry and cute stalkers." Adalind laughed.

Nick groaned. "I keep telling them I was just doing my job."

Adalind wrapped her arm around his, batted her eyelashes at him and said, "I guess they just find you so wonderful."

Nick shook his head at her but didn't stop the grin that spread on his face at her teasing. It was nice to see her handle the sometimes very strange circumstances of his life with ease and humor. And for her to be comfortable enough with him to tease him. It was a good sign for their future as co parents.

Given the circumstances surrounding why she and Nick were living together in the first place, there was very little else that Adalind felt couldn't be handled.

She would gladly deal with Nick's over enthusiastic fan club, as long as he remained in her life.

From all that Adalind had seen so far, being with Nick was worth the dangers and the oddities that came with his life.

Nick was the sweetest, kindest and most considerate man Adalind had ever met. He made her feel safe and cherished.

From all of the wonderful things that came from being on good terms with Nick, there were bound to be some less than wonderful things.

So far, that latter list included Nick's overprotectiveness, his occasional reverting back to his so called zombie state, and now the revelation that he had an entire eisbiber community following his every move and wanting to do anything for him.

Those seemed like very small prices to pay to get to have a man as good as Nick focus his attention on her.

Mrs. Worstner went up to Adalind and said, "I'm going to leave a notebook here with all of the names and phone numbers of the women of our lodge. If you need anything, please be sure to let us know. When the baby comes, we'll be here with food and help with cleaning and laundry. We are all more than happy to help in any way we can."

"That's very generous of you. Thank you all for everything." Adalind said sincerely, tears welling up in her eyes at the genuine offers.

No surprising, when the eisbiber had finished with helping Nick and Adalind settle into their new apartment, the duo discovered their kitchen was fully stocked.

"Not only do they help us move, but they give us enough food to last us for weeks." Nick commented as he looked into the fridge and found several jars of homemade jam, as well as a couple of casseroles and other dishes of food.

Adalind walked into their bedroom and gasped. "Nick! They gave us a hand carved bed!"

Not only a bed, but an entire bedroom set. Several pieces and all matching. Each one in a style and elegance that belonged in a mansion.

Nick felt a little guilty about accepting such an elaborate gift. It must have taken the eisbiber a large amount of time and skill to make such beautiful furniture.

But any objection Nick would have voiced vanished at the look of delight on Adalind's face. Her smile was bright enough to rival the sun. And it was worth dealing with the over enthusiastic appreciation of the eisbiber just to see.

It didn't take long for the two of them to become settled in their new home. And even though there were two bedrooms, Nick and Adalind still shared one, including sharing the beautiful bed the eisbiber made for them.

Adalind had been sure to voice to Nick her need to have him beside her.

"I just feel safer knowing you'll kill whatever comes through that door."

The surge of pride that rose in him at those words made Nick feel on top of the world. He loved the feel of having a powerful woman put so much faith and trust in him. It made him feel as if he were accomplishing his role as a man.

Especially knowing he made her feel safe.

It made him decide to take a big step and show her that he would trust her and let her see a part of his life he only showed a rare few.

"Adalind?" He brought up to her one Friday evening, after moving into their new apartment and they would have that whole weekend free. "You're pregnant with someone who has half of my blood. And there's a good chance that he or she will be a grimm like me. I think you need to see my families collection."

Adalind knew that Nick must have a place where he kept his grimm weapons and things, but never in her life did she believe she would get to see it.

She was speechless as he took her to The Trailer. Much quieter and subdued then Monroe had been. She simply stared at everything around her in a sort of reverent state, as if she had been granted access to a hidden fault in a museum.

"This is everything I have that is apart of my grimm heritage." Nick explained in a soft tone. "Everything I inherited when I became a grimm." He placed his hand on Adalind's belly. "Everything this one will inherit."

Nick and Adalind looked into each other's eyes and Nick told Adalind, "A heritage that you're apart of now."

"Thank you." Adalind whispered as her eyes filled up with tears. So touched by the faith and trust Nick was giving her. She made a vow to never shatter that trust. To do all that she could to show him that she was a better person, much wiser than she had been.

They spent a few hours that night and most of the weekend looking through everything.

Adalind even pointed out to Nick some of the things his ancestors got wrong.

"Have you been adding to the journals with your own adventures?" Adalind asked.

Nick grinned proudly and showed her. Then admitted, "I haven't written anything yet about the after effects of the cracher de mortal spraying me."

"And you haven't found any passages that talked about one of your ancestors being attacked by one?"

"One of my ancestors did meet one. But wasn't sprayed with it's goo. I seem to be the first to experience that privilege." Nick said with sarcasm.

Adalind sighed. "I guess it was too much to hope that someone had already dealt with this and hadn't had any troubling issues with it?"

Nick wrapped his arm around her. "The effects haven't been that bad. Certainly nothing dangerous. And you're a powerful hexenbiest. I have full confidence that if anything does go wrong, you will more than be able to handle it."

She turned in his hold to cup his face in her hands, look him straight in the eye and said in full sincerity. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive. I won't raise this baby on my own. Not without you. Even if I have to go to hell in order to drag you back. I will."

Not only did Nick believe her, but he was also impressed and a little turned on by her passionate statement.

He responded to her intense proclamation by assuring her that he would do everything in his power to stay in hers and their baby's lives. Then kissed her on her nose to make her laugh.

When Nick's friends were told of him showing Adalind the trailer, they all had a mixture of surprise, trepidation and understanding.

It was certainly a big step and they understood why Nick did it. They all just wanted to be cautious.

But Adalind was apart of their group now. They all accepted it.

And as it turned out, Adalind having access to the books became very useful since the hexenbiest knew many languages and could translate when needed.

"She speaks German as well as I do!" Monroe said in shock the first time they heard Adalind read a passage from the book.

"I did live in Austria for while." Adalind explained with a laugh.

"Why Austria?" Rosalee asked.

Adalind sighed with shame. "I wanted to get revenge on Sean for breaking my heart. I thought if I could get close to his brother, than I would find a way of getting over him and get his family to help me prove Sean wasn't as amazing as he made me and too many other people believe."

"I take it nothing worked as you planned and that was why you moved back?" Monroe asked. And earned himself glares from both Rosalee and Nick.

Adalind answered the blutbad anyway. "I discovered that Eric was even more foolish and power hungry than Sean. And just as obsessed with having the grimm on his side." Adalind looked at Nick. "Which was pretty obvious by the way he turned Portland into a zombie apocalypse just to kidnap you."

"Proving that even if you can have a really elaborate plan, it can still go horribly wrong." Monroe said.

"It never occurred to Eric that a grimm wouldn't react the same as wesens or humans to the cracher de mortal." Rosalee commented.

"As I said. Just as foolish." Adalind restated. "That's why I moved back. I realized the royals were never going to learn from their past mistakes and if I stayed around them, I could have gotten myself into too many of their messes. I like Portland. I'm used to Portland and I felt that I belonged here. I also didn't like the feeling I had run away just to get over broken heart. My pride insisted that no man was worth that."

"And then you come back. Have sex with Nick while he's in a zombie state to keep him from killing you and end up pregnant with his baby. That's a strange twist of fate."

Nick and Rosalee shot Monroe more incredulous looks.

That night while Nick and Adalind were crawling into bed, Nick felt the need to say, "I'm sorry about Monroe. He kind of doesn't have a filter."

"It's alright." Adalind assured Nick. "What he said was true. This is all kind of crazy."

She smiled wide and gestured around them. "Look at us now, sleepy in the same bed."

Nick could see her point. And since Monroe's statements hadn't upset her, he figured it was all alright.

Two days later, Nick's phone signaled a call. Seeing that it was Adalind he quickly answered it.

Instead of a greeting, Adalind responded to Nick's hello by wailing into the phone.

"Monroe said that because I'm a hexenbiest and you're a grimm and you were in a primal state when we conceived our baby that they might be mutated in some way. Monroe is right. We really don't know what to expect with this baby. He or she could be a hexen grimm or a grimmerbeist or a new being all together."

"Honey." Nick kept his voice calm and soothing. "Please take a few breaths for me. Are you at the spice shop now? Good, stay there. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone with a sigh, then looked at Hank and said, "I have to go. I have to calm down a hysterical hexenbiest then strangle a blutbad.

Hank chuckled, "Good luck with both."

On his way, Nick reminded himself that he loved Monroe and that the blutbad was his best friend and had helped Nick a lot since the two men had met. That it was just Monroe's nature that often had his mouth running with the worst case scenarios at times. And he couldn't possible have meant to upset Adalind.

The moment Nick walked through the spice shop door, Adalind ran into his arms. Sobbing.

Rosalee gave him an apologetic look. "Monroe hadn't realized Adalind was listening. He was speculating on what your baby could be and unfortunately she heard him."

Monroe came out of the side room's door. "Dude, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to upset her." The blutbad gestured at the blonde with her head buried in Nick's chest.

Nick shoots a glare at Monroe and moved his hands over Adalind's form, keeping his voice soft and soothing said, "Everything will be alright. Whatever happens we can deal with it together."

Adalind looked up at him teary eyed but with hope and adoration shining on her face.

He smiled back at her tenderly, wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb and placed a kiss on her nose, making her giggle.

Monroe sighed with relief. A hysterical hexenbiest was a ticking time bomb in his opinion and he had been worried about the condition of the spice shop. Fearing Adalind would have caused more that a few things to break if she had continued to be upset.

The blutbad was grateful for Nick's ability to calm Adalind down.

It seemed when it came to this particular hexenbiest, this particular grimm had a magic touch.

Even more impressive, was Nick's ability to keep his touch gentle while his eyes threw daggers in the blutbad's direction.

After a lot of reassurances that they would be able to handle whatever special traits their baby inherited, Nick took Adalind home, with a promise of getting her her favorite take out food and sitting with her on the couch to watch her favorite movies.

"Honey, I love you, but please be more careful with what you say around Adalind." Rosalee begged.


	7. Very Domestic

"He put the ring inside of a cuckoo clock." Rosalee said as she showed off her engagement ring.

"That is so sweet." Adalind cooed as she admired the sign of commitment. "And it's so clever and unique."

"Makes sense you would choose to propose with a clock." Nick smirked at Monroe.

"I thought it was very romantic honey." Rosalee assured her new fiance.

"I always thought the best proposals were unique to that couple. Something that reflected a special moment in the couple's life, how they met or what is most important to them." Adalind said.

"Obviously Monroe accomplished that." Nick observed.

"Speaking of how we met." Monroe looked at Nick. "Rosalee and I wouldn't have if you hadn't introduced us. So I feel it's only right that you be my best man."

"Oh, man, I'm honored." Nick smiled and hugged his blutbad friend.

Rosalee sighed. "At least Monroe gets to choose who stands next to him. I just know my mother will insist my sister be my maid of honor."

"I wonder how she'll feel about sharing wedding duties with a grimm?" Adalind questioned.

The other three each had looks of horror come over their faces.

"Our families don't know we're friends with a grimm." Monroe and Rosalee said simultaneously.

"I'm friends with you, and am having a child with a hexenbiest, that should show them I'm not a monster." Nick said. Then, thinking it over, he asked. "How do wesen know I'm a grimm anyway? And is there a way to hide it?"

The wesen in the room all look at eachother. By some silent understanding, it was decided Adalind should be the one to explain.

"When a wesen woge in the way that only other wesen and grimms can see, or go into a full woge in front of a grimm, we see the grimm's eyes shift to become completely black. As black as an abyss."

"It can really throw a person off." Monroe adds. "You know how they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, when a grimm's eyes change like that. It kinda looks like they have no soul."

"That's why I got scared and acted as I did." Adalind continued. "That day we first saw each other. One moment, I was enjoying being looked at by a really cute guy. I woge, and suddenly his bright blue eyes become completely black. It threw me off. I had never seen a grimm before and had only heard how terrifying they were."

"You scared the hell out of me, too." Nick replied. "You're actually the first wesen I had ever seen. For a moment, I thought I was going crazy."

"Nick was Adalind's first grimm and Adalind was Nick's first wesen. Sounds kind of serendipitous." Monroe observed out loud.

"Any way," Rosalee began as a way to break the awkward mood that had just creeped up between the expecting parents at her fiance's comment. "it's only through the eyes and only when the wesen is in a woge state that a grimm is identifiable. Our parents and my sister will have to know Nick is a grimm. We'll have to explain it to them as calmly as possible. But our guests might not all be able to handle a grimm at the wedding. So we are going to have to hide Nick's eyes to be able to keep people from becoming hysterical."

"Sunglasses!" Monroe shouts. "Nick can wear sunglasses."

Nick slips on his sunglasses and the three wesen woge in front of him.

"Can you see us woge?" Monroe asked.

"Yes, I can see you woge." Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

"I can't see what his eyes are doing." Monroe said. "I think we have our solution."

"For the hoard of guests that won't be spending all that much time with Nick, but we still have to introduce him to our families. They are going to be around for several days, and are bound to meet Nick when he comes here. As he often does, for help with cases." Rosalee cautioned.

"It might help that when they meet him, Adalind is beside him. If my parents see a pregnant hexenbiest with a grimm, they'll be shocked into silence. Which will give us time to explain everything." Monroe advised.

"A hexenbiest needed to negotiate peace, I think that may be a first." Adalind commented.

"We're covering a lot of firsts." Nick added.

"Hopefully, Nick won't go onto his weird zombie state while our parents are around." Monroe joked.

Luckily, there was still time before they would all need to deal with wesen family drama.

But there were plenty of other things to worry about.

Nick had his duties as a detective, his duties as a grimm and his duties to the woman carrying his child to handle.

Something else Nick had to start worrying about was a man in the apartment building where he and Adalind lived started taking a very obvious interest in the pregnant blonde.

Nick had walked into the lobby of the apartment building when he saw a man flirting with Adalind.

Nick wanted to snap his neck.

He felt consumed by possessive rage.

How dare that man believe he had any right to even think about touching what clearly belonged to Nick.

Nick didn't consider why he thought of Adalind as his. He only cared that another man was making a play for his woman.

Nick rushed up to Adalind, wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other hand on her belly.

The other man could see Nick was clearly claiming his territory. Wanting to appear non threatening, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Frank Watkins.

Frank held out his hand for Nick but the it was ignored.

Instead, Nick spoke to Adalind with soft tenderness. All the while casting daggers at the other man standing there. "I thought that you and I could go out to dinner tonight. I want to make sure you and my baby growing inside you get a good meal."

It didn't escape Adalind's notice how Nick was behaving. Or the fact he had brought up that she was carrying his child.

While a part of her wanted to roll her eyes at his caveman behavior, another part of her couldn't help but feel touched.

The cave woman part of her liked that he wanted to assert his dominance. Make it clear to all rivals that she belonged to him.

Sometimes, Adalind felt insecure. She wondered if Nick really wanted to be dealing with her and this pregnancy. She feared that he had changed his mind and might start to resent her and their baby for everything he had given up and all the responsibilities he was forced to deal with.

So moments like this were a relief. In their strange way. They revealed to Adalind that Nick was still as all in as he claimed to be.

And it was doubly nice to be treated to an evening out, just the two of them.

Nick put on a dress shirt and a blazer. Adalind put on a stretchy black dress.

He took her to a place that was elegant enough for a high quality meal but they could dine at without needing a reservation.

It was a wonderful dinner. Nick and Adalind enjoyed one another's company. And they both couldn't help the sense that it felt very much like a date.

Though neither one minded the feeling at all.

It was easy to see how they were growing more and more comfortable with one another.

So much that they were both willing to be honest about wanting and enjoying each other's company.

And it made Adalind feel like she had permission to show up at Nicks precinct whenever she wanted to talk to him.

Like she did one day with a huge smile on her face.

"Look Nick." She beamed excitedly. "Isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She held up a bib that read, "Daddy's little monster." In big bold multiple colored letters.

Nick was not the youngest detective in his precinct for nothing, he knew that there was only one response that would have been acceptable in that moment.

"It is, honey." He also knew it was pointless to point out that their baby would not be able to wear that bib until the kid was in their toddler stage.

"I thought it was perfect for our baby." Adalind sighed, looking at the garment as if the child was already wearing it.

Nick smiled tenderly at her and said, "I take it you've been out baby shopping?"

Adalind nodded. "I found lots of different ideas we can use for when we set up the nursery."

"There will be no we." Nick said adamantly, emphasizing and drawing out the word "we". "The only work you will be doing is telling me what you want done. All of the painting and furniture assembling will be done by me."

This was one of the few battles Nick chose to fight and was determined to win.

Adalind rolled her eyes. "Nick, I am an intelligent and accomplished woman. I can certainly handle setting up my babies room."

"You are a pregnant woman who needs to take it easy or you might risk the health of yourself and our baby." Nick said firmly, refusing to waver on his beliefs.

Adalind sighed but relented. If Nick wanted to be stubborn and over protective then she would just have to deal with it.

It was also really nice to be reminded again that Nick was still fully invested in their baby.

With her belly growing, Adalind had felt a desire more and more to just be comfortable and wear comfortable clothes.

And she found that Nick's shirts were the most comfortable. The blonde would often pair them with some leggings and go about her day. While she was home, however, she would just wear the shirt with her underwear, no bra, and would walk around the apartment like that.

Adalind wearing Nick's clothes in public was observed and commented on by his friends.

Hank looked at Nick and asked, "Is Adalind wearing your henly?"

"She said my shirts are more comfortable than hers." Nick explained.

"And you don't mind her wearing your clothes?" Renard asked.

Why would I mind?" Nick asked his captain. Though he had a feeling it was because the man was obsessed with his appearance and would probably have an aneurysm if someone wore one of his shirts and had the potential to stain it.

Nick honestly didn't mind Adalind wearing his clothes. He had never been obsessed with his wardrobe. Clothes were something that he needed and he bought them for practicality. There had never been any attachment to anything.

Plus, he liked seeing Adalind in his clothes. It made him feel like he was taking care of her. And it gave him a sense of pride. Anyone who saw Adalind wearing his shirts knew Adalind was with a man she liked enough to want to wear his things.

That juvenile part of him that remembered highschool and college and how the girls liked wearing their boyfriends things. They said it made them feel safe and surrounded by their boyfriend's love.

Nick could understand the boyfriends side of it.

How good it felt to see their girl wear their clothes. Like a mark of possession. Any other guy who tried to talk to their girl would see their clothes on her and that guy would know she had someone.

Maybe it made Nick immature to be that way now, but it really didn't matter. Adalind liked wearing Nick's clothes and Nick liked seeing Adalind in them.

The fact that Adalind liked wearing Nick's shirts and only Nick's shirts when they were alone in their apartment was something that Nick always enjoyed seeing.

Monroe understood the feeling of the woman he loved wearing one of his shirts. How the possessive and protective nature was satisfied seeing ones mate in ones clothes.

He loved when Rosalee wore one of his old flannels. Her scent mingled with his sated his primal beast very well.

For Rosalee, it was like having Monroe's arms around her all the time, so she could understand how Adalind just felt comforted whenever she wore one of Nick's worn henlys.

It was really all about the comforts that came from a domestic life.


	8. Cravings

Adalind was starting the second trimester of her pregnancy. Which meant that her body had grown used to creating a new life and was now demanding unique and unusual ways to nourish itself.

Nick reminded Adalind that no matter what she was craving and when, she should let him know.

He had been wonderful during the first trimester, when Adalind's body had often rebelled against food, especially in the mornings.

But Nick had helped by making her sliced fruit and a couple of hard boiled eggs so she could have something that wouldn't upset her stomach and would provide her with some nutrition.

On some evenings, he made her fettuccine noodles and mixed them with parmesan cheese and a little butter.

Monroe had told Nick that the inventor of Fettuccine Alfredo had made the dish for his wife who had given birth but was unable to keep anything down.

The pasta dish worked because the noodles were made from simple carbohydrates and he didn't use a heavy cream that would have been bad for his wife's stomach.

Nick had tried it for Adalind and it had worked.

While he had had no problem helping being there for Adalind when she felt nauseous, it was good to see she was no longer suffering.

Adalind was a little nervous to tell Nick what she wanted, at first, but soon enough, the cravings were so intense, keeping them to herself became impossible.

Although some cravings were easier to handle than others.

"Oh, god! Adalind! No! Absolutely not!"

Hank chuckled at Nick's look of utter repulsion.

Wu walked up. "What's up with Burkhardt."

"Oh" Hank explained with a very wide grin on his face. "His baby mama is in her second trimester and now that she's not puking every morning, she's craving food that makes other people want to."

"What did she request?" Wu asked, needing to know what could possibly be so horrible.

"Pickled eel."

Wu agreed, that did not sound appetizing at all. But to his and Griffin's amazement, Nick continued speaking and revealed why he would not get Adalind that dish.

"Adalind, sweetheart. The doctor said a lot of seafood is not good for you or the baby." He kept his voice kind and soothing. Not wanting to upset the mother of his child. "On my way home, I will pick up a whole bunch of stuff from the store. I'm sure you'll be able to find a healthier substitute. Alright? I'll see you then."

Nick ended the call and then laid his head on his desk. "Of course the mother of my child would get the weirdest cravings."

His phone signaled he had a message. "Adalind just texted me. Nevermind matching the eel. I would really love barbeque chicken, sourdough bread and honey mustard." Another message. "Also, celery, peanut butter and cream cheese."

"You gonna get all those things?" Wu asked.

"Of course." Nick replied with his brow furrowed. "None of those items will harm Adalind or the baby."

Wu and Griffin shared a look. It was obvious that Nick was wrapped around Adalind's little finger. The boy willing to do anything for the woman carrying his baby.

Adalind was also starting to have another kind of craving.

Nick started to get hints about what it was when Adalind sought out his touch more and more.

He would catch her taking deep breaths whenever she was really close to him, no doubt she was trying to inhale his scent.

There were also times when she would just touch him out of nowhere. She would realize what she was doing, her eyes growing wide, then she would stammer out an apology and continue on with whatever she was doing.

Still, he waited for her to voice what she wanted. He had no desire to push the issue, just incase she either wasn't quite ready or the chance she might get scared off by his boldness.

Nick knew she had finally decided to ask for what she wanted when he heard Adalind say his name tentatively and then ask, "When you said you would take care of any need I would have, did you really mean it?"

"Of course Adalind. What do you need?" He smiled warmly at her.

She blushed brightly and then answered softly, "You."

He walked to her, pulled her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first. Shallow and nearly chaste. But it did not take long for the fire between the two beings to grow and the kiss to deepen, becoming more intense.

Adalind melted into Nick. Completely surrendering to anything he was willing to give her.

And Nick wanted to give Adalind everything.

He felt guilty for taking her on the cold hard forest ground that night he was in a zombie state. Though everyone had told him that he wasn't at fault for what happened, he still wished he could make it up to Adalind somehow. Show her that he could be tender. That he knew how to truly make love to a woman and not simply ravage her like a beast.

So Nick scooped Adalind up bridal style in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down gently and removed his shirt.

He felt smug when he heard Adalind's intake of breath and saw her lick her lips.

She reached out to him and he joined her on the bed, settling between her legs and retaking her lips with his own.

Nick slowly peeled away Adalind's clothes, taking his time to kiss and caress every inch of skin as it was revealed.

Nick made sure to only lick Adalind's nipples gently. As they were very sensitive. So he pressed the flat of his tongue over the hardening nubs, gliding the warm wetness over the areas and still causing a pleasurable sensation as the warmth gave way to cool and created sweet stimulation for the beautiful woman.

Nick was not only gentle with her breasts, but also with every part of Adalind's aching body. His fingertips ghosted feather light over her sensitive flesh.

Adalind held onto Nick tightly as he lavished her with affection. For her, it truly felt like love making.

For Nick, it was putting into action what he felt.

He valued Adalind, thought she was an extraordinary woman. She had become precious to him and he wanted to show her.

And show her he did.

He pumped into her slowly, applied light strokes to her clit, and tenderly squeezed her lips with his own.

Her release washed over Adalind like an ocean wave on a clear day. Satisfying and blissful.

Nick stopped his stimulation of her clit but did not stop the movement of his hips.

Instead, he began to increase speed and force.

He watched her face for any sign of unease.

She smiled up at him, a look of affection in her eyes. He smiled back and gathered her in his arms. He deepened their kiss as he increased his thrusts. He could feel her trembling as another orgasm was building.

This one was so much more intense, and Adalind had to grip tightly to Nick to anchor herself from the impact. She buried her face in his neck as she let out a high pitched moan.

Nick grinned, pressed kisses in her hair and asked, "Do you think you can handle one more?"

Adalind looked at him, she nodded. She was just on the brink of mindless. Already unable to speak an actual word, she just needed a little something more to push her over the edge.

Nick delivered.

He laid her flat on her back, sitting up, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and the other he propped on his chest, the heel of her foot on his shoulder.

She gripped onto her pillow as he pounded into her. Arching her back, she cried out her ecstacy.

Nick came with a roar, he gathered her back in his arms and kissed her senseless.

She returned his kisses. Her body so filled with pleasure, only instinct controlled her. And her instinct demanded she revel in the man who held her.

She was completely exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt Nick leave the bed and wanted to protest, to reach out for him, but her body was too weak to listen to the yearnings of her heart.

But all Nick had left her to do was grab a washcloth to clean them up with. Her first of course.

That done, he rejoined her in bed, gathered her in his arms, where she snuggled in close, pleased to be where she wanted, and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

After that night, neither Nick or Adalind had any intent to keep their hands off one another.

When they were home and it was just the two of them, they often found themselves touching and kissing.

Since Adalind had taken to wearing his shirts and was now very comfortable around him, Nick decided to just go shirtless whenever it was just the two of them in the apartment.

Adalind wasn't always sure if it was the hormones or seeing Nick bare chested that had her wanting him so much.

It also wasn't easing her libido to see that when Nick wore jeans at home, he would keep the button undone.

"It makes it easier to give you what you need." He had explained.

She wasn't sure if that was the whole truth, suspecting that he knew exactly what it did to her.

In any case, whenever Adalind was in need, Nick was able to perform.

Not once did he push her away or claim he couldn't. In fact, he would always pull her closer, hold her tighter, and smile at her with a hunger in his eyes that made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world.

To Nick, she was the most desirable woman in the world. Adalind was the only woman Nick wanted. The only woman he felt need for.

And that need would manifest even when Nick was not fully aware.

One night, Nick began to dream about that night he was a zombie and had been with Adalind. He grew pale, his primal instincts take over. Nick moved his body against Adalind. He buried his face in her neck. Nuzzling and inhaling her scent.

Adalind awoke to the feel of Nick pressed against her. She smiled at his affectionate mood. She felt his hands slide under her nightgown and press over her flesh. She simply removed the garment and used her powers to push her underwear from her, baring her body naked and open to Nick's attention.

He kissed her lips hungrily, slipped his tongue in to tangle with hers, tasting her sigh and hum of enjoyment.

One of his hands cupped her breast, thumb brushing over a nipple. Adalind writhed beneath him. Her hands made gripping movements over his shoulders and upper arms. Her legs wound around his hips, trying to pressed his hard bulge against her aching heat.

Understanding what she needed, he moved his mouth from hers and trailed down her neck, between her breast, smiling smugly at the little bump of her belly and placed his head between her legs.

Adalind gasped as she felt Nick's hot tongue lick a stripe through her folds.

She moaned, arching her back and gripping the sheets, Nick's firm grip on her hips easily keeping her in place for his feasting.

He was relentless. His mouth did not leave her for even a second. Nor did it slow in it's task. Nick sucked over Adalind's clit and over her channel with so much pressure and for such a length of time, that she came intensely on both moments, her body wracked with such a violent orgasm she screamed out each time.

All of the euphoria Nick was taking Adalind through caused her mind to completely shut down and she was unable to realize that the length of time he spent sucking over each area, without stopping to take a breath, was impossible.

She didn't know, could't realize that Nick had gone into a zombie state. And in that state, he was driven by the unrelenting need to drink in his Adalind's nectar.

When he was satisfied with his tasting of her, he moved back up beside her and gathered her in his arms. It was so easy to slide his member inside her. He could thrust in as hard and as fast as he wanted, all she felt was pleasure. Not a single second of discomfort. Every sound that spilled from her lips were sounds of bliss and euphoria.

He came with a roar as she mewed like a kitten, each experiencing that sweet climax of the carnal dance.

Body spent, Adalind snuggled into him and sighed blissfully, drifting to sleep still feeling the lingering sensations of her orgasms.

Nick returned completely to his normal self, not quite aware of being in that zombie state but fully aware of he and Adalind's coupling and his savage need of her.


	9. Change of Plans

Adalind noticed the man who had introduced himself as Frank Watkins, watching her everytime she was working out in the building's gym, or when she and Nick were chatting with people on the patio roof of the place.

There was a hunger in the man's eyes that was nothing like the hunger Nick had in his eyes when he looked at Adalind. This other man's hunger seemed to have a sinister element to it.

Being a hexenbiest, she knew she could easily defend herself. But she still felt very uncomfortable when Frank was anywhere around.

Nick noticed Watkins gaze lustfully at Adalind. Unfortunately, looking wasn't a crime and Nick could do nothing to the man unless he attempted to lay a hand on Adalind or crossed some boundering that was punishable in the eyes of the law.

Frank Watkins wasn't wesen, so Nick couldn't use being a grimm to scare the man away, either.

But the fact that Nick was a cop did make Frank keep some distance between himself and Adalind. Though certainly not nearly enough for Nick and Adalind's liking.

Then one afternoon, the expecting parents arrived in their apartment to find the pervert on a step stool, attempting to place what looked like a small camera on a wall shelf.

Nick rushed to Watkins, grabbed ahold of him and threw him off of the step stool and against the floor to ceiling window. Watkins tried to get away from Nick, even tried to swing a punch, but his human strength was no match for a grimm. Especially one who was in a rage. Nick punched Watkins in the jaw, knocking him out. He then threw him to the floor, slamming his knee into the pervert's back, yanked his hands behind him and snapped the cuffs on his wrists as tightly as he was able.

Nick called in the incident while Adalind called Monroe and Rosalee, letting the wesen couple know what had just happened and asking if she and Nick could stay with them because she no longer felt safe in the building.

Adalind shivered with revulsion. If it wasn't for the fact that she and Nick were home earlier than their usual times from work, do to having a doctor's appointment and just decided to come straight home afterwards, Frank Watkins would be able to spy on their every private moment in their home, and she and Nick would never have known.

She wanted to hurt Watkins herself, for thinking he could watch everytime she and Nick made love.

Several of the people living in the building tried to watch and listen to all of the commotion as Frank Watkins was lead away in handcuffs and the buildings supervisor was being screamed at by the detective.

Apparently, the man had left his keys unattended and the pervert had been able to get ahold of the ones that let him in to Nick and Adalind's place.

The detective was far from pleased.

"The woman carrying my child could have gotten hurt because of your stupidity!" Nick bellowed. Monroe and Rosalee arrived to a terrified building manager, a pissed off grimm and a hexenbiest who was shoving clothes in a suitcase and looking as though one wrong word could send her into hysterics.

"I assure you sir." The man was saying in a shaky voice. "It was an accident."

"Accident!?" Nick nearly screamed. "Leaving your keys where a pervert to get them was not just an accident. It was pure negligence. What if he had decided to break into the apartment when I wasn't home and my girlfriend was sleeping? What do you think would have happened then?! My family is obviously not safe in this building. We won't spend one more night here. And if you want to argue about the lease agreement, you can take us to court. Who do you think the judge will side with? The building manager who left his keys unattended. Or the cop and the lawyer who were nearly victimized because of the building managers incompetence?!"

To no one's surprise, Nick and Adalind were left out of the lease agreement.

Nick decided to talk to Adalind about getting a house together. He had wanted to get a house when he and Adalind had decided to move in together, but had not brought it up do to Adalind saying that their living together would only be temporary. The thinking that one the baby was of a certain age and wouldn't need to so attention, that Nick and Adalind would return to living separate lives, living in separate places ans simply share custody of their child.

But now Nick felt he had proof to show Adalind that neither one of them was going anywhere. That they could get along well and have a relationship that covered all levels.

They could be friends, lovers and allies.

The bond between them was what all couples wanted and it didn't feel temporary.

So they shouldn't look for a temporary place anymore, but a permanent one.

In the guest room at Monroe and Rosalee's, Nick pulled Adalind to sit beside him on the bed and asked, "What do you think about us getting a house?"

Her eyes grew wide. "A house? Nick, that is a big responsibility."

He raised his eyebrows at her, placed his hand on her stomach and said, "So is this."

Adalind rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that a house is a huge commitment. You know better than anyone that a house is not easy to walk away from."

"Neither is a baby." Nick replied. "And I have no problem with commitment. I like putting down roots. I want stability. And I want safety for you and our child."

Warmth went through Adalind at Nick declaration. In all honesty, she loved the idea of getting a house with Nick. It would feel closer to having the loving home and loving family she had always dreamed of. But she needed to be sure Nick thought everything through. She didn't want to trap him or have him jump into something only to have him regret it later.

Things could get very complicated between them, and they needed to be sure what all they wanted and what they were committing themselves too.

Seeing the confidence on Nick's face, Adalind had the assurance she needed.

"Alright, let's get a house."

The couple should have known that the moment they started looking for a house, Nick's eisbiber fan club would rise and offer their help.

They went to the apartment, packed up all of the stuff and put everything but the clothes into storage.

Bud explained that one of the tenants of the building was the sister of the man married to a niece of a couple of members of the eisbiber lodge.

Nick thought his head was spinning from that load of information, but he was relieved to have the help. He wanted to get Adalind as far away from that building and the reckless building supervisor as possible.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Worstner said to Adalind. "We have a much better place for your family to live. We've been working on it ever since we discovered Nick was going to be a father. It just didn't seem right for him to raise his family in an apartment building. Not with how active he is and any children of his are bound to be."

When they were taken to the place, Nick and Adalind were shocked to see a very beautiful and very large house.

Monroe actually wolfed whistled and said, "When the eisbiber do something nice for somebody, they don't mess around."

Unfortunately, the place wasn't quite finished yet, so Nick and Adalind would have to stay with Monroe and Rosalee until it was.

The wesen couple didn't mind. And Adalind proved to be very helpful in the matters of wedding planning.

"I've helped some of my friends plan their weddings." The hexenbiest explained. "Including a sper if the moment elopement to Vegas. If I could arrange transportation and lodging for twenty people in under an hour. I can assist with a picture perfect wedding that's months away."

Rosalee invited Adalind to go with her to her appointment to get her wedding dress fitted.

The fuchsbau wouldn't be buying a new wedding dress. Instead, she would be wearing a dress that had been in her family for several generations.

The hexenbiest was honored to be included. She wanted Nick's friends to be her friends. And being included in wedding preparations made her feel welcomed in the group.

As she waited for Rosalee to come out of the changing room, Adalind couldn't help dreaming about what her own wedding day could be like.

She used to imagine Sean Renard standing with her at the altar. Now, his image was replaced with Nick Burkhardt.

Being married to Nick was something Adalind hoped with all of her heart would happen one day.

She felt deep in her heart that Nick was the man she was meant to be with. She knew her heart belonged to him completely.

But then, how could she not fall head over heels in love with him. Nick was the sweetest, kindest most thoughtful person she had ever had in her life. And he was so protective over her and their baby.

Nick had made Adalind feel special and cherished in a way no one ever had before. He had proven to her that he would keep her safe and was even willing to apply violence to those who made her feel uncomfortable.

A man like that deserved her love and should be treated like a king.

Adalind promised herself that she would make sure Nick knew everyday just how much he meant to her. And she hoped that would mean a happily ever after for her.

Adalind's dreaming was interrupted by Rosalee stepping out of the fitting room in her dress.

"I know it's really old fashioned." The fuchsbau said. "But it's sort of a family tradition."

Adalind could tell the other woman didn't really like the dress and was obviously just wearing it to honor her family's heritage. The hexenbiest thought Rosalee was to be respected greatly for doing it and tried to find a way to lift her spirits about the dress.

"You certainly look beautiful. I just know Monroe will fall in love with you all over again when he sees you."

The fuchsbau knew the blonde was just trying to make her feel better about wearing such and old dress and appreciated the gesture.

Picking out the flowers and the venue was a lot more fun. Since those were completely Monroe and Rosalee's decisions.

Nick and Adalind both were invited to go along.

Helping his friends with their wedding plans had Nick thinking about his own attempt at tying the knot.

He had thought that Juliet was the one he was meant to be with. But his life had changed so drastically since the moment he walked out of the jewelry store after buying a ring.

Looking back at it all, he couldn't help but think that maybe everything worked out for the best.

Maybe there hadn't been enough trust between he and Juliet to make for a long lasting relationship. And maybe, just maybe, fate was telling him that Adalind was the one for him.

Nick realized he could easily picture himself being married to the hexenbiest. Easily imagine planning their own wedding, having Monroe as his best man and Rosalee as Adalind's matron of honor.

What was even more interesting was how light his heart felt at the idea of spending the rest of his life with Adalind.

Plus, Nick thought that Mrs. Adalind Burkhardt had a nice ring to it.

The way those thoughts made him feel must have leaked onto his face, because Adalind wrapped her arms around his and asked, "What are you smiling about."

Thinking quickly, Nick said, "I'm just happy to see Monroe and Rosalee getting what they want. Without them, I doubt I would have survived my first year of being a grimm. Monroe was attacked and threatened just because he knew me. He's risked his life for me, or because of me so many times." Nick looked Adalind in the eye, laid his free hand over hers and said. "The life of a grimm is dangerous. It's also dangerous for those who are close to the grimm."

Adalind's first thought was that Nick was referring to the trouble she had caused. But that thought only lasted a second when she saw the tender way he was looking at her. She realized he was letting her know what a life with him would all entail, and making sure she understood that. He was also wanting to see if she was willing to stay with him through any troubles that might arise.

Adalind moved closer to him and said, "From what I've seen, knowing you is it's own reward. Life is dangerous anyway. It's nice to know that there's someone like you around who will fight for the people he cares about."

Nick didn't need his special skills to know what Adalind was saying. She could handle the dangers. She would be sticking around, no matter what happened.

He smiled at he warmly and kissed her forehead.

They turned their attention back to the woman explaining how the venue could be decorated for the wedding.

"Garlands of flowers can be wrapped around the staircase bannister, creating the perfect effect as the bride descends the spiral staircase to her awaiting groom."

"I doubt you're going to need a bunch of flowers for your entryway. I already know your going to be the most beautiful thing at our wedding." Monroe said with full sincerity to Rosalee.

Nick joked about the big bad wolf being a huge sap, but still smiled affectionately at the two.

The blutbad and the fuchsbau had each survived their really dark pasts and had found the bright future, and the perfect person to share it with, that they had always hoped for.

Adalind hoped that her own dark past was behind her, and that a future with Nick was what awaited her.

That hope increased at the flower shop when Nick picked up a short stemmed rose and tucked it into Adalind's hair.

He grinned at her and also purchased for her an entire bouquet.

"Any special occasion?" The shop owner asked.

"Just because." Nick said, and left it at that.

Monroe rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Now who's being sappy."

That evening, the four of them sat down and watched some programs about weddings.

Rosalee lightly elbowed Monroe and pointed to where Nick and Adalind were sitting, cuddled together in the same way the blutbad and fuchsbau were.

She whispered softly to him. "I think a year from now, we'll be helping them plan their own wedding."

Monroe fully agreed, and then said, "He just better make me his best man, too."


	10. Confessions

A strange series of murders had just occurred in Portland. Not only was every victim large enough and strong enough to put up a fight, but every single one of them had been scalped.

"Alright, let's put aside, for a moment, the fact that they were scalped. That's obviously a signature of our killer." Renard stated. "These men were not easy targets. There must be a specific reason they were attacked."

"The common theme was that every one of them was known for being tough and aggressive. The real alpha male types." Wu commented.

"Which means that this killer might go after a member of law enforcement." Renard warned.

Once the precinct had been briefed and everyone had gone about their appointed tasks, Renard called Nick and Hank into his office.

The captain addresses Nick. "If this is a wesen case, and this killer is going after those he sees as worthy opponents, there's a more than likely chance he is here to find you."

"Well, It's not like a wesen trying to kill me is anything new." Nick shrugged.

"I would offer to have a uniformed officer stationed outside your home, but I wouldn't be able to give the reason why you specifically would need one." Renard said.

"Kind of difficult to say it's because Nick's a grimm. The commissioner would likely have you declared insane." Hank added.

With a warning from both his captain and his partner to stay on alert, Nick headed to the trailer to get some of his grimm journals then headed to Monroe and Rosalee's place, where he and Adalind were staying while the eisbiber placed the finishing touches on his and Adalind's house.

Nick was torn between telling Adalind about the case or keeping it from her.

He hated the idea of worrying her. Her stressing would not be healthy for her or the baby. But he had tried to keep things from Juliet, and it had ended up putting a strain on their relationship. Nick didn't want to do the same thing with Adalind. Things between them were progressing so well, he didn't want to be the cause of driving a wedge between them.

Understandably, she was highly concerned. After informing her, Monroe and Rosalee that evening of the newest threat, Adalind moved herself closer to Nick and kept touching him. It was as if she were assuring herself he was still solid and with her.

They went through the grimm books, looking for any wesen that had a reputation of going after skilled fighters and scalping them.

The doorbell rang and Monroe answered it, to his parents paying a surprise visit.

Monroe's parents were very shocked at seeing a grimm and a hexenbiest standing in their son's living room. Even more so when they noticed the hexenbiest was pregnant.

Just as Monroe and Rosalee hoped, though, the parents were so stunned that they could not move or speak as they tried to process what they were looking at.

"Mom, dad, these are my friends Nick Burkhardt and Adalind Schade." Monroe explained to his parents, Alice and Bart.

Rosalee stepped forward and said, "Nick is a really good guy. He's nothing like the grimms in our scary stories."

Alice gasped. "You're a fuchsbau."

Rosalee furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes? Didn't Monroe tell you?

She glared at her blutbad fiance, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Why didn't you tell us about being engaged to a fuchsbau, being friends with a grimm or the fact that grimm is having a baby with a hexenbiest?" Alice asked.

"I knew you guys would be upset about me not being with a blutbad." Monroe explained. "And about those two other things, I was worried you would think I had lost my mine. Not only is my best friend a grimm, but he's involved with a hexenbiest and their having a baby together. I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't right in front of me."

"How do you know the baby is yours?" Bart asked.

Alice glared at him. "You can't ask things like that."

"She's a hexenbiest, I thought it was a legitimate question."

"If you would use your sense of smell, you would be able to know for yourself that it's his baby. Even when their standing apart, his scent is strongly mingled with hers."

"I would appreciate it if you would show more respect to the mother of my child." Nick warned. He didn't shout it, but the threat was still as clear as day, and the look on his face showed he was capable of murder in that moment.

Bart stayed quiet. He realized the mistake he made in underestimating the bond the grimm and hexenbiest had. The man obviously cared deeply for the woman carrying his child. Monroe's father felt respect for him standing up for his family. That is something a real man should do. Any man worth his salt was supposed to defend the mother of his child and would never let anyone get away with insulting her.

In Alice's eyes, Nick Burkhardt was behaving like an honorable man. And he was proving to be a compassionate, patient and open minded grimm.

Three terms the female blutbad was unable to apply to her husband at that time.

"Why don't we sit down to dinner and have a conversation like rational adults." Alice suggested, directing the second part of her sentence while stating it as a command to her husband.

Nick and Monroe told Bart and Alice about how they first met and how Monroe had helped Nick with so many cases.

"If it hadn't have been for Monroe and Rosalee, I would have been dead a long time ago." Nick praised.

"And if it hadn't have been for Nick, Rosalee and I would have never met." Monroe said with a wide smile, looking tenderly at his fiance.

As the evening progressed, Monroe's parents became more at ease with the company their son kept.

That is until a woman with really curly hair and dressed all in black burst through the door.

Everyone stood up, woging in preparation for a fight. Monroe and Rosalee calmed down when they realized who the woman was, but Bart and Alice became even more defensive on seeing another grimm enter.

Luckily, Monroe's parents were held back by their son and soon to be daughter in law, so that they would not harm the new comer.

"Mom!" Nick shouted with shock. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's going on?"

"I've heard rumors about a threat to you and knew that they were true when I saw news of people being scalped here in Portland." Kelly Burkhardt explained.

Bart and Alice returned to their human state, realizing the grimms were related and neither one was intending on chopping off heads of the wesen in the house.

Kelly looked at the people in the room. "I am sorry for just bursting in, but I wasn't sure if the berserkers were already here or not."

"You're just being protective over your child, like any good mother." Alice said.

Nick looked over to Adalind. He noticed she had stepped away from everyone, and seemed to be hunched in on herself, in a defensive manner.

He reached out to her and guided her toward his mother. "Adalind, I would like you to meet my mother, Kelly Burkhardt. Mom, this is Adalind Schade, the mother of your grandchild."

"Nicky sent me emails, updating me on the events of his life. We couldn't exchange too much information, for safety reasons, but he did tell me you were a hexenbiest and that you and he were having a baby together. He also assured me he was very happy with his life." Kelly greeted.

Alice and Rosalee glared at Monroe and said in unison, "Nick told his mom about the woman he was with."

Bart grinned at his son, "Be prepared for that guilt trip for the rest of your life."

Adalind smiled, relieved that Nick's mother already knew the situation and she wouldn't be facing and interrogation from the female grimm.

"It's nice to meet you. Nick told me you mostly stay on the move."

"Unfortunately, it's necessary." Kelly explained. "But I had to come to Portland."

"You said it has something to do with the scalping murders?" Nick asked his mother.

"Berserkers. A dangerous type of wesen. Those who practice the old ways like to take on any person they see as a worthy opponent. When the berserker wins, he scalps his victim and adds to a coat made out of human skin and hair. It's like their version of a gold medal. Once the coat is completed, they wear it as a symbol of honor. Showing all other they had bested many great warrior. And the scalp of a grimm would be the ultimate prize."

"No one is touching Nick's head." Adalind declared passionately. "His hair is staying right where it is."

"That's what I'm here to make sure happens." Kelly said.

"Wait, I've heard of berserkers." Monroe said. "There's a legend that states when a berserker enters a territory, they bring a storm. And when a berserker fashions a coat, it's an omen to some cataclysmic event that is about to happen."

"Well that doesn't sound good." Nick joked. "But the big issue we have right now is, how do we find a wesen that is a notorious fighter."

"If there is one after you, you could use yourself as bait. Set some kind of a trap or something." Bart suggested.

"It won't be that easy." Kelly said. "This berserker is going to be cautious. He knows going after a grimm is his ultimate challenge. If it looks too easy, he will know something is wrong."

"If this guy is determined to have Nick's scalp, wouldn't he attack him even if he sees him surrounded by other people?"

"Maybe. Or more likely, he will bide his time and wait until he thinks Nick is alone." Kelly said.

"Do you think he may have followed Nick around? Learned his routine?"

"It's possible."

"I think I would have noticed if someone was following me." Nick commented.

"If berserkers have strong senses of smell. He might find you, pick up your sent while walking past you and then follow your sent to a time when you would appear vulnerable." Alice suggested. "Blutbaden have hunted some of their prey like that."

Adalind wrapped her arms around Nick. "I have a potion that will mask your scent. If this berserker does have a strong sense a smell, he won't find you with it."

Nick wrapped his arm tightly around Adalind, and in a soothing voice said, "Addie, honey, I need to find this guy. It's my job as a cop and a grimm to stop him, even if it means putting myself in danger."

"Would that potion be able to hide the sent of wesen?" Monroe asked.

Adalind nodded.

"Then we'll be able to stay close enough to Nick where the berserker wouldn't be able to smell us but we would still be able to get to Nick should he need our help." The blutbad observed.

Rosalee and Adalind went to the spice shop to create the potion, Alice accompanied them to keep a lookout for any danger, while the rest of the group remained at the house to figure out where the most likely places a berserker would hide out and what places a berserker would choose to attack his target.

In the spice shop, Rosalee noticed how worried Adalind was growing.

"I'm sure Nick will be alright. He's faced several dangerous beings over the last couple of years, and he's always won."

"I know." Adalind said. "But I've never felt about anyone what I feel about Nick. He's become everything to me. I can't bare the idea of losing him. And I really don't want my baby to lose his or her father."

Rosalee smiled warmly at her. It was clear that Adalind had fallen in love with Nick.

Back at the house, Kelly pulled her son aside and asked, "Does Adalind know I killed her mother?"

"I don't think so. To be honest, I've sort of forgotten about that." NIck said.

"The two of you obviously have strong feelings for one another. And maybe Adalind will understand, eventually, but she needs to know sooner rather than later. Secrets have a way of causing damage."

Of course Nick knew that, and he didn't want there to be any secrets between he and Adalind. But he was still torn. He didn't want to bring up a subject that could cause pain. To Adalind, with the topic of her mother's death, and to himself, should Adalind choose to want to be away from him while she processed everything.

"I'll tell her when this berserker problem is over with." Nick promised.

As it so happened, the berserker case concluded that very evening.

Nick and Kelly went to the trailer and were attacked by not one, but five berserkers.

It seemed that the wesen had been careful in keeping their numbers a secret, all so that they could take their ultimate target by surprise.

But luckily, the berserkers had no idea that their target was a grimm who had back up.

Monroe and Bart soon joined the fight, the two blutbaden ripping the throat out of a berserker each as Kelly removed the head of another with a machete she had hidden in her coat.

Nick had been grabbed by one from behind while his partner attacked Nick's front. All color drained from the male grimm's face and his eyes showed pure rage.

In a show of strength and speed that caught the berserkers off guard, Nick twisted his body. Threw the one gripping him backwards and used the force of the another's attack against him by grabbing him and hurdling him into his partner. Before either berserker could recover, Nick swept the legs out from under one, jumped on his neck, breaking it instantly and then hit the other in the face hard enough to rupture his brain and kill him instantly.

"Five berserkers." Monroe observed as the triumphant hero's caught the breaths. "If there is going to be some major event that's about to happen, It's going to be massive."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact my son turns into what looks like a living corpse and has the strength and speed that even other grimm's don't possess?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, about that," While they disposed of the bodies Nick told his mother the story about being hit with the slime from a cracher de mortal and how it had affected him differently that everyone else.

"You are truly, the most extraordinary of all grimms." Kelly said in astonishment.

So much of her son's life was so unbelievable. Not only the fact that he had formed such close bonds with wesen, but that he was in a strong romantic relationship with a hexenbiest, one who was once his enemy but was now happily carrying his child.

And now, there was the added information that Nick had survived attack from some of the most dangerous wesen.

It all made a grimm mother very very proud.

Nick called Hank and Renard to let them know the scalping murders had been ended for good.

Th captain promised to make sure everything looked on the up and up and Hank congratulated Nick on having the craziest luck of anybody in history.

The group returned to Monroe and Rosalee's home.

Bart and Monroe regaled Rosalee and Alice with what happened.

Adalind and Nick held each other tight, only half listening to the blutbaden stories. Mostly, they simply enjoyed having the one that cared about most safe and sound in their arms.

Nick held off on telling Adalind about his mother killing her mother until a week later.

He wanted to give things time to settle and the eisbiber had informed him that his and Adalind's home was finally finished and ready to move into.

All of their things were moved in and a trusted and state of the art security system was installed.

Nick's little family had a safe and comfortable home.

He hoped he would always have his family in it.

But he worried that what he needed to tell Adalind would bring an end to the happiness he dreamed about for his new home.

Kelly kept reminding him of what he needed to to and that he couldn't keep putting it off.

Nick knew he had to tell Adalind that his mother had killed her mother. He feared it would upset her. And he hated the thought of something coming between them after so many months of drawing closer to one another. He didn't want to jeopardize their bond, but he knew he had no choice, he couldn't risk losing her over keeping secrets from her. Especially one as big as this.

So, one evening, Nick asked Adalind to sit with him on the couch.

By the dark look on his face, she knew it had to be something serious.

He confessed about the events surrounding her mother's death and how it was his mother who ultimately caused it.

Adalind grew very still, trying to process all of the information.

Nick stood up, intending to give her her space and some time for her to decide if she wanted to continue the relationship they had started to develop. He ignored the ache in his heart, hoping after she had processed her emotions, Adalind would accept him again.

But as it turned out, Adalind didn't need time to figure out her heart and she knew exactly where she wanted Nick.

Upset he was putting distance between them, she reached for him and called out, "Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave?!"

"I would never leave you." Nick assured her and sat back down by her side. "I just thought you would want some space from me."

Adalind shook her head and hugged him tight. "I don't know what to feel about your mother killing my mother. But I do know that I love you and I really don't want space from you."

Nick wraps his arms around her, buried his nose in her hair and held her tight. The relief from the knowledge she still wanted him with her, coupled with hearing her say she loved him, made it impossible for Nick to speak.

So they simply sat there, holding one another, basking in the warmth and comfort the other gave them.

When Nick's mother walked through the door, she half expected to see her son looking red eyed and in pain, and him telling her that Adalind had left him.

She was relieved to see him and the hexenbiest in eachothers arms.

"You seemed to have taken the news well." Kelly observed.

"My relationship with my mother was complicated." Adalind replied. "I don't know what to feel about you killing her. But I do know that I can't lose Nick. And I won't push him away over events that neither one of us had control over. Especially since I did some things I'm not proud of. The past needs to stay in the past." Adalind placed her hand over her belly. "For this child's sake."

Kelly felt her respect for Adalind grow enormously. Obviously, she was being a responsible mother and putting the needs of her child ahead of her own. But there was also the crystal clear affection the hexenbiest had for Nick. Adalind wasn't hiding the fact she cared for and wanted to be with Nick.

There was a part of Kelly that had been worried over the relationship between the hexenbiest and her son, but seeing the two of them sitting together, holding one another and gazing at each other with love in their eyes, gave Kelly peace that her son was with the perfect woman for him.


	11. Trubel and Wu Join the Family

"She's not wesen! She's a grimm!" Monroe shouted in surprise.

Nick and Hank had been called onto a case were two men had been killed and left on the side of the road in the middle of the woods. The truck belonging to one of the men had been found in the city area later on that day.

Nick had assumed the killer of the two men had to be wesen and had asked for Monroe's help.

They were able to look at surveillance videos and discover a young woman who had a long history of being in bad situations.

But it was only when they tracked her down and Monroe shifted that the truth was realized.

"You're a grimm?" Nick asked her.

"What are you talking about?" The young woman responded as she tried to kick Monroe, who has his arms wrapped tight around her and was using all of his blutbad strength to keep her there.

"I don't think she knows anything about grimms or wesen." Hank said.

"I think you're right." Nick answered his partner, and then to the young woman said. "I promise, we're not going to hurt you." He held up his badge. "We're cops." Hank held out his badge too. And Nick continued "We just want to question you about those two men you killed."

"They attacked me first!" She shouted.

"Then it was obviously self defence." Nick nodded. "Did they change? Did they're faces shift, kind of like Monroe's."

Nick pointed to his blutbad friend.

The young woman went still. "You saw that too?"

"I've seen a lot of things." Nick admitted. "I think you and I might have a lot on common and I think I can help you, if you're willing to trust me a little."

The young woman nodded and Monroe let her go.

"We looked you up. Your files say your name is Teresa Rubel, and that you've been in and out of institutions for several years. What if I told you that everything you've seen was real and that I could help you better understand the world you're in?" Nick asked. "Would you be open to hearing us out?"

She agreed to go with them and listen to what they had to say.

Nick called Adalind and asked her to meet Teresa, believing if she saw a woman, she would feel more comfortable.

Monroe went back home to tell Rosalee about the newest event to happen to their group.

The rest of the group went to the trailer, where they were met by Adalind.

"Teresa, this is my girlfriend, Adalind." Nick introduced the two women. "Adalind, this is Teresa Rubel."

"I don't like being called that." The young she grimm stated.

"What would you like to be called?" Adalind asked kindly.

"Trubel. As in the T from Teresa added on to my last name."

Adalind smiled. "That's very unique. I like it. Alright Trubel, it's good to meet you."

Adalind advised Nick to bring out a grimm journal, allow Trubel to see it and choose to go in by herself.

The moment the young woman saw what was in the hand made book, she quickly ran in, excited to see more.

The other followed her at a more normal.

Nick recognized the awe and wonder he saw on the young she grimm. He also saw relief, and knew it was because she was finally able to know she wasn't insane, that she had proof the things she had seen were real, and that there were many others like her who had seen them too.

"I'm going to go home and start dinner. You two stay here and talk." Adalind said to Nick with a meaningful look, then gave him a kiss and pulled Hank behind her.

She knew it was important for the young grimm to have a mentor. One who could fully understand most of what she had been through and answer any questions she might have.

And Adalind felt that Trubel would be more comfortable asking those questions if it was just her and a fellow grimm.

Trubel looked through the books and told Nick which wesen she had seen and which ones she hadn't.

"This is what killed my parents." She pointed to an entry of a siegbarste.

"I've encountered one myself. It beat the crap out of me." Nick said. "Monroe, the blutbad that you met, had to use a special gun with special bullets to kill him."

Nick could see that Trubel harbored survivors guilt over the death of her parents. He hoped that by telling her he had been beaten by one and needed someone else to deal with the wesen, would help her see that there was nothing she could have done and she shouldn't be angry with herself about it.

His instincts were correct and he was sure he saw a little bit of weight lifted from her.

Nick wished his mother was there to help the young woman but the grimm matriarch was off somewhere he didn't know. The only thing Kelly had told him was that she had some information on a group of wesen and she needn't to check it out.

So it fell completely on Nick's shoulders, telling Trubel about the grimm heritage.

Trubel flipped through some pages and found the hexenbiest entry, with some papers added by Nick. Including a few sketches of Adalind.

"So, your girlfriend? She's a hexenbiest?" Trubel asked. "Did you know before or after you guys hooked up?"

"Before." Nick clarified. "Adalind and I had a complicated start, but we did know about each other's hidden sides from the start."

Nick didn't want to get into his and Adalind complicated history, but he did want to assure the young grimm that grimms and wesen could be close, and that even the wesen that seemed dangerous could be a friend.

After two hours of looking through the stuff in the trailer, Nick advised that they head to his home. He allowed Trubel to take some journals with her to look through.

"Adalind, we're here." Nick called when they arrived at the house.

"Good! Dinner is ready. I made spaghetti with bolognese." Adalind informed them.

Trubel perked up and sat herself at the dining room table.

Nick and Adalind exchanged a look as they watched the young woman practically shovel spaghetti in her mouth.

It was obvious Trubel hadn't had a decent meal in a really long time, if ever.

When the food was gone, Trubel looked as if she was getting ready to take off, as if it was expected of her.

"I already made up a bed in one of the bedrooms." Adalind said. "Nick told be you've been traveling for a really long time and I thought you might like a nice place to stay."

She guided the young grimm upstairs to a bedroom that was close to the guest bathroom.

"The bathroom is fully stocked, so you can wash up and make yourself at home." Adalind informed her.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Nick assured Trubel. "And if there is anything you need or any questions you have, please feel free to come to Adalind or me."

"We want you to think of this as home." Adalind said softly. "Everyone deserves a safe place to live and Nick and I want to provide that for you."

Trubel tried to fight back the tears welling up at the kindness and generosity displayed by the couple. But in truth, for the first time since her parents were killed, she did feel safe, and it was such a huge relief, that every emotion she felt just burst forth.

Nick stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her and held her tenderly.

Adalind smiled at the scene. She could tell right away that Trubel would fit in well with their family, because she, like everyone else who had ever met Nick, had fallen under his charms.

While Adalind had been slower to see it, Nick had become to her the great love of her life, the only man she ever wanted to share her heart body and mind with again.

For Monroe, who had been the first to fall, Nick had quickly become the best friend who always took him out of his comfort zone, and it always made Monroe a better man for it.

For Rosalee, Nick was that brother she could turn to for help, but most often ended up giving advice and wisdom to him.

And now Trubel would look to Nick as the wise and protective older brother. Someone she could be vulnerable with and know she was safe and cared for.

Shortly after Trubel came into their lives, Wu had a face to face encounter with a wesen. It had left the sergeant visibly shaken and feeling like he was going insane.

When Nick told Adalind about it, she was very insistent that he tell Wu all about wesen and show him that not all wesen were dangerous scary monsters.

Inviting everyone to a dinner party seemed like the best way to do it.

Nick made sure to also invite Bud Worstner and his family, so Wu would be able to see some cute and cuddly type of wesen.

Rosalee also ended up bringing her mother and her sister, who had arrived to help out with the wedding.

While the two women had been shocked when Rosalee told them about being friends with a grimm, DeEtta, Rosalee's sister explained them handling well by saying, "After everything you've done, overcome, fought and survived, you being friends with a grimm only proves you will never have a simple life."

Gloria, Rosalee's mother, was both nervous and excited to meet the grimm her daughter assured her was very kind and compassionate.

Nick turned on his full charm when Rosalee introduced him to her family, wanting to put them at ease and show then he was non threatening.

Monroe and Hank rolled their eyes as the fuchsbau women blushed when Nick flashed his puppy dog eyes and boyish grin.

"Well, he's certainly quite handsome." Gloria commented. "And obviously he is a very open minded grimm, since he is with a hexenbiest and their having a baby together."

DeEtta was feeling a bit jealous. He sister was obviously in love and making it work with a blutbad, a grimm and a hexenbiest were obviously in love and had a powerful bond with a baby due anytime, all the while, she had had several failed marriages and couldn't find anyone to look at her even close to the way the blutbad looked at her sister or the grimm looked at his hexenbiest.

She was starting to think her grandmother's wedding dress was cursed.

Sergeant Andrew Wu arrived last, as was planned by his friends. They wanted to make sure everyone would already be there, not take Wu by surprise, and help him know he was under no threat.

Everyone was instructed to sit at the table.

"This is starting to feel a little like an intervention." Wu commented.

"I promise, it's a demonstration." Nick replied.

"You're lucky." Hank said. "When I found out about all of this, Monroe was the only one available to show me. You're going to get to see the nicer ones in your start of knowing about wesen."

"Nothing is scarier than an aswang." Wu said. "So I still got you beat in seeing creepy first."

Hank let the sergeant have that one. Nick had shown him pictures and knew that what WU had seen must of been the stuff of nightmares.

Bud and his wife woged first.

Wu's eyes widened but he didn't feel any fear. He did have the urge to squeeze them because they looked like stuffed toys you would give a child.

He chose to keep that thought to himself.

Rosalee, DeEtta, and Gloria went next.

Wu didn't feel the need to hesitate in saying, "Wow, you guys are very beautiful."

The women returned to their human forms and smiled their thanks at him.

Before Monroe and his parents took their turn, Monroe told Wu, "Remember, we're not going to hurt you."

Wu nodded his understanding and then his eyes grew very wide and he gasped when he saw three frightening forms appear.

But either because the aswang was scarier or he had been better prepared for the blutbaden transformation, Wu recovered quickly and any bit of fear left him near instantly.

Adalind had requested to go last. She wasn't ashamed of her woge, but she knew it could be troubling for those who saw it.

Nick wrapped his arms around her as she revealed her other self.

"That's certainly intimidating." Was Wu's comment. "And you're ok with seeing all of these forms." he asked Nick.

"You get used to it." Nick answered. "Keep in mind, I'm seeing wesen constantly. I see their forms when they've reached heightened emotional states. And not only when they go into their full woge."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm new to really knowing about the wesen world too. Even though I've been seeing them for years." Trubel offered.

"I'll make you each a key to the trailer. whenever you guys want to to do any research, you're welcome to look through my ancestors stuff." Nick offered.

"And since I'm going on maternity leave, I'll have plenty of free time until the baby's born to answer any questions you might have." Adalind added.

"Speaking of" Wu said as all of this new information brought a question he'd been having to mind, "Is all of this grimm and wesen stuff the reason you and Juliet broke up and you immediately moved in with Adalind and having a baby with her?"

"The answer is a lot more complicated than yes or no." Nick admitted. "I guess it could be a little of both. Juliet and I didn't have the relationship I thought we had. And going our separate ways was really for the best. I won't go into details, but there were some wesen related events that caused Adalind and I to form the relationship we have now. But that doesn't take away from the fact that what we have and fell for one another is real."

Wu could see how serious Nick was and had seen these last few months how happy he was. So even if the whole wesen thing had changed his life completely, it hadn't ruined it, and may have even made it better.


	12. A Wedding and A Baby

On the night before Monroe and Rosalee's wedding, a loud crash was heard just after midnight in the wesen home. Everyone rushed out of their rooms and headed downstairs where the crash was heard.

In the living room, they saw Rosalee's sister DeEtta, wearing the bridal dress and holding a bottle of red wine.

Although holding might have been a very loose term.

The fuchsbau was obviously drunk and could barely stay on her feet. Her words were so slurred, it was difficult to make out what she said, although those witnessing the moment were certain she was telling Rosalee she couldn't wear the dress because it was cursed, since she had worn the dress and had ended up divorced.

Then, a loud rip was heard as DeEtta tripped and spilled what was left in the bottle all over the white gown.

Dark crimson liquid covered the entire front of the bodice, the fabric absorbing it all very quickly.

"DeEtta!" Gloria cried out, completely shocked and horrified at her daughter's behavior.

Bart and Alice could only stare wide eyed. Monroe could only put his hand to his eyes in a classic facepalm.

"That hexenbiest you're friends with, she can fix this, right?" Gloria asked with hope.

"I don't think even God could fix that dress." Bart blurted.

"Bart!" Alice scolded him. "That's not helping."

"Did you not just witness what I did? Not only is that dress stained with red wine, but there's also a massive tear in it. It's after midnight, which means the wedding is today. Let's face it, that dress can not be worn by the bride." Bart defended.

Gloria looked close to tears that her younger daughter would not be able to carry on the family tradition, but knew the older blutbad was right.

Monroe added. "Plus, it's after midnight. Nick and Adalind are probably already in bed. I doubt he would be too happy about us waking Adalind up. He may love Rosalee and me, but he won't risk Adalind's health. He's really protective over her. And he'll worry lack of sleep would cause harm to her and the baby."

"So that settles it." Bart said matter of factly. "We'll go out first thing in the morning and buy Rosalee a new wedding dress."

"Don't worry honey, Bart and I will pay for it. It will be our wedding gift to you." Alice assured Rosalee.

Once Rosalee and Monroe are back in their bedroom, they both burst out laughing.

"My sister has given me the best gift she could." Rosalee giggled.

Monroe chuckled and agreed, "It's certainly worth the waist of good wine for you to not have to wear a dress you hate."

In the morning, Bart, Alice, Gloria and Rosalee rushed out of the house and to a wedding shop before it opened.

Rosalee had seen a gown in the window front that she had loved and it looked to already be in her size.

The very second the owner unlocked the door, the group went inside and demanded to purchase the dress.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the dress did indeed fit and flattered Rosalee beautifully.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Monroe brewed himself a strong cup of coffee, gotten the morning paper, had a couple pieces of whole grain toast with butter and jam, and then walked to couch where Deatta was just waking up and still wearing the wine covered wedding dress.

The fuchsbau eyes widened and she looked ashamed and distressed when she realized she was wearing and had ruined the wedding dress her sister was supposed to wear that very day.

In the calmest and most deadpan voice he had ever used in his like, Monroe informed DeEtta, "Rosalee and I hated that dress. She never wanted to wear it in the first place and was only going to to appease your mother. Everyone's out getting her the dress she really wanted now." He then took a sip of his coffee and walked away.

Monroe then decided to call Nick, to let him know what happened and to make sure the detective wasn't on a case that day."

"Don't worry. I made sure to let the precinct know I was unreachable today." Nick said.

"And the only wesen you're dealing with are family and friends, right?"

"Yes, Monroe. Adalind and Rosalee have made it perfectly clear they will destroy me if I try to do any investigating or hunting today. Now that Wu is in the loop and Truble is here, Hank promised there are plenty of people to handle anything strange."

"I never thought I would be so happy knowing there are multiple grimms living in the city I am." Monroe remarked.

Adalind laughed when she heard what happened to Rosalee's dress. "I bet Rosalee is going to be the favorite child for years to come. Her mother is definitely not going to be letting her sister live this down for a really long time."

"Could you have fixed the dress?" Trubel asked Adalind.

"Maybe, if I had enough time, ingredients for a potion and was able to concentrate. But since I knew Rosalee wasn't really fond of that dress anyway, I would have just said it was impossible if they had asked me to fix it." Adalind explained.

"Your powers should come in handy if anything happens to your wedding dress when you and Nick get married." Trubel remarked as she walked to the kitchen to grab another doughnut.

Adalind wasn't sure what to say to that. Nick had never even brought up the topic of marriage to her and yet Trubel was just assuming it was already planned.

Adalind looked at Nick, who merely grinned at her and followed Trubel into the kitchen to get himself a doughnut.

He didn't want Adalind to know at that moment, But he had already purchased a ring and it was at the jewelers at that very moment, being positioned to Adalind's ring size.

Nick planned to propose to Adalind with flowers and a candlelight dinner, and he didn't want the effect to be ruined by revealing the surprise too soon.

Adalind decided not to probe Nick about what he was thinking and instead went to the master bedroom and ensuite bathroom to get ready for Rosalee and Monroe's wedding.

She had just stepped under the shower spray when she sensed someone enter the bathroom. Adalind kept her eyes closed as she felt Nick press his body and hands to her and say, "We have plenty of time till we have to be there."

She leaned back against him and gave a trembling moan as he cupped her breasts and mouth along her neck.

Sensing that her hair was soaked enough, he decided to wash it for her. She sighed feeling his fingers rub on her scalp. When the shampoo was rinsed away, he pressed her face against his chest to spread the conditioner through her hair.

All of that done, he lathered her body wash onto a cloth and took his time moving it all over every inch of her body.

He grinned smugly hearing all of the cute little noises of pleasure escaping her mouth.

Adalind gasped loudly when she felt Nick's fingers enter between her legs. She had to cling tight to him to remain on her feet.

Nick realized Adalind legs would not be able to hold her and turned off the water, scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

He positioned himself behind her, wrapped a blanket around them both and licked water droplets from her back and shoulders.

It was so easy to slide inside her and pump into her, giving them both sweet pleasure.

Nick stroked her nipples gently with one hand while his other busied itself by stroking her clit.

Waves of bliss washed over her and she ground her pelvis back to get more of him.

Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, and they came with shouts of sweet ecstasy.

Gasping, Adalind turned, wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, nuzzled into him and said, "You're so naughty. Seducing me in the middle of the day. On Monroe and Rosalee's wedding day! And when we should be getting ready!"

NIck shrugged unashamedly. "You were too much temptation to resist." He kissed her on the lips and then down her neck. "And I never want to have to again."

It felt like torture, but they made themselves pull apart so that they could each get ready for the wedding.

When they arrived at the venue, Nick went to join Monroe and his dad in one room while Adalind met up with Rosalee and the rest of the women in the other room.

"You're promoted to maid of honor." Gloria announced the moment Adalind walked in.

"Mom! I said I was sorry!" DeEtta growled.

"You ruined grand mommy's wedding dress." Gloria stood firm.

The mother fuchsbau then went to a table with three bouquets. One very large, one about half that size and the third smaller than that. She picked up the medium sized bouquet, handed it to Adalind and gave the smallest one to her oldest daughter.

Rosalee had chosen not to argue with her mother on the decision to promote Adalind to maid of honor, since her own sister hadn't even made her a bridesmaid at any of her weddings and hoped Adalind would make her a matron of honor when she married Nick.

Alice walked to where her son was getting ready and updated the men on the situation.

"DeEtta got demoted for ruining the heirloom dress. So Adalind is now the maid of honor. So that means Nick will get to escort his girlfriend into the reception hall and Hank will be escorting DeEtta."

"So everything works out perfectly." Monroe commented. "Or it would if I could get this stupid bow tie to work."

As the time for the ceremony was approaching, Monroe was getting more nervous and excited, causing his hands to not do what he wanted them to do.

"Here, let me help." Bart offered.

The men took their places and waited for the arrival of the women.

Rosalee looked stunning in the gown she had chosen.

Nick could hear Monroe catch his breath at the first sight of her.

As the bride and groom said their vows, Nick and Adalind's eyes often met, and they each hoped to be speaking those same vows to one another in the not too distant future.

Monroe and Rosalee were pronounced husband and wife, the entire congregation stood up, cheered and woged in their happiness for the couple.

Nick clapped along with them, and was grateful for the sunglasses that hid his eyes.

He hooked arms with Adalind as they made their way out of the hall. He noticed she seemed to be uncomfortable. He asked her about it and she said the baby was just being really active.

Since it was still a whole month before the baby was due, Nick didn't worry about it and promised to get Adalind a comfortable seat as soon as possible.

At the reception, everyone clapped and cheered again for the newly wedded couple and the celebration began.

But the more the party progressed, the more uncomfortable Adalind seemed to become, although she did hide it well often, Nick noticed moments where she was breathing heavily or doubled over in a corner by herself. He would go to her and ask if she needed to go to the hospital, but she would always say she was fine, that it was just the baby being active.

Adalind didn't want to admit that she might be having contractions. The baby was not due for another month. She told herself they were false labor pains. A lot of women got them and they would stop on their own.

But two hours into the reception, Monroe and Rosalee had had their first dance as a married couple and had cut the cake, the pain was steadily increasing.

And then her water broke.

Nick was by her side in an instant, losing his sunglasses in his rush to get to her.

He tried to guide her out of the hall and to the car, but a strong wave of pain caused her legs to buckle out from under her.

Afraid of causing her any discomfort by trying to pick her up and carry her to the car, Nick helped her get comfortable on the floor and shouted for someone to call an ambulance.

Several wesen woged in sympathy and destress for the woman in labor.

"He's a grimm." A man growled.

Just then, Kelly Burkhardt came into the hall and went straight to Nick and Adalind.

"I had a feeling to come check on you. That woman at your house told me you were here." She explained.

"That's Trubel. She's a grimm, like us." Nick said.

"There are two grimms!" A woman shouted.

"Yeah, that grimm is this one's mother." Bart bellowed. "Now will everyone shut up and get out of the way. We have a woman in labor here and if your not going to be helpful than you should leave."

A major contraction hit Adalind, causing her to woge. Everyone gasped to see she was a hexenbiest, and were astounded to see the male grimm hold her tight and look at her with a mixture of concern and affection.

"Breathe honey. I'm right here." Nick said gently, coaching Adalind through her contraction.

Adalind squeezed his hand tight as another wave of pain overtook her. She was scared over the health and well being of the baby. "It's too early, Nick. They're not supposed to be here for another month."

"They're impatient like her father." Kelly said. "Nicky was born a month before he was supposed to as well."

"Really?" Adalind asked, hope seeping in that everything would be alright.

"Yep." Kelly nodded. "And as you can see." She pointed to her son. "He's alive and healthy and leading a very active life. So I'm sure this baby will be just fine."

Bart, Alice, Gloria and DeEtta pushed the crowd back and warned that if anyone tried to hurt the grimms, the hexenbiest or the baby that was about to be delivered, they would lose a limb.

All of the wesen there were good people. Not one of them would ever have had the thought to harming an innocent, and so the comments made to them by the family of the bride and groom shook them back to their senses. Getting riled up at the mere presence of a grimm was unbecoming. Especially when it was obvious the grimms had no intention of harming anyone. And that the male grimm obviously cared deeply for a hexenbiest.

One woman elbowed her husband, "There are some blankets in the car."

He ran out to do what his wife wanted. Others exchanged looks or information and soon the rest of the wedding quests were helping out.

"I called the ambulance." Hank said.

"I think the baby will get here before they do." Nick quipped.

"Always rushing into things, just like their father." Monroe joked.

Adalind looked at Rosalee and said mournfully, "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding."

"You didn't." The bride assured. "And it's not like you have much of a choice in matters right now."

"Like I said, just like their father, doing things their own way." Monroe snarked.

"It looks like the baby is crowning. Adalind, honey, you're going to have to push." Kelly ordered.

Adalind pushed with all of her might, holding tightly to Nick's hand as she did.

Those in attendance noticed all of the decoration, the tables and the windows rattling.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!" Kelly announced proudly, handing the screaming bundle to Adalind.

Kelly gave Nick a knife for him to cut the umbilical cord with. He did so quickly and returned to holding mother and child.

"She's so beautiful!" Adalind proclaimed, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"It's my curse to be surrounded by beautiful woman." Nick gave an obviously fake put upon sigh, then grinned broadly at Adalind and the baby.

He pressed kisses to her forehead, her nose and then a deep and tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Nick confessed softly.

"I love you." Adalind returned, tears falling freely now.

All of the wesen in the hall clapped for the new parents the way they clapped for the bride and groom.

Nick looked at Monroe and Rosalee, "Adalind and I have been talking about it and we were hoping the two of you would agree to be godparents."

"Oh, Nick, we're honored." Rosalee exclaimed, deeply touched by the offer.

"Yeah, man. It would be our pleasure. Of course." Then Monroe grinned and asked, "So, what's the name of my new goddaughter?"

Nick and Adalind looked at one another and said, "Diana."

* * *

 **I changed my mind a dozen times and argued with myself a dozen more about who the baby will be and when they will come. This decision just felt right.**


	13. A Commitment and a Revelation

The first night Adalind and Diana were safely at home, Nick found it impossible to sleep. All he could do was stare lovingly at his daughter and the girl's mother.

He felt that his family was nothing short of a miracle.

"Nick, let the baby sleep, and come back to bed." Adalind called to him in a hushed voice.

It was enough to draw him away from the sight of his daughter and join his beloved in bed.

Gathering her in his arms, he calculated the date six weeks from that point when he would be able to make love to her again.

He decided that within those six weeks, he would come up with the perfect proposal and ask Adalind to be his wife.

The next morning, there was a light rap on the bedroom door.

"Uh, Nick, Adalind?" Trubel poked her head into the couple's bedroom while they were getting Diana ready for the day. "There's a bunch of people here with huge baskets of food and blankets."

"It's amazing how fast word travels." Adalind commented.

Nick chuckled and said to Trubel. "They're most likely eisbiber, a beaver wesen. And ever since I helped them with a problem, they've been bombarding me with gifts, especially whenever there is a major event in my life."

"Oh, cool." Trubel said and went back down to let the eisbiber know Nick and Adalind would be down with the baby soon.

"Are you a hexenbiest or a grimm?" One eisbiber asked the young woman.

"She must be a grimm. I can see a similarity between her and Nick." An eisbiber woman said.

"I am a grimm." Trubel stated. "But I don't think Nick and I are related. He's just sort of become my mentor."

"Taking on a protege`" The second eisbiber said. "Very honorable and a long standing tradition in most trades."

Then there was a chorus of "AWES" as Nick and Adalind walked down with their new baby.

While Adalind was busy being praised by most of the beaver wesen, Nick took the opportunity to pull Bud aside and ask him for help in planning a special proposal.

The grimm had to clamp his hand over the eisbiber mouth to muffle his squeals of delight and keep them being heard by the pretty blonde in the other room.

"Nick, this is wonderful! Of course I will help in any way that I can!"

Nick explained what exactly he had in mind for the proposal.

"I already have the ring. And it's already sized for Adalind's finger. I was planning to propose before the baby was born but Diana decided to arrive early. So, change of plans."

Nick had been hoping to give Adalind a romantic candle light dinner, but would have to ask her to be his wife in a different way. Although he believed that this new way might be even better.

At least, it was guaranteed to be cuter.

Nick told Trubel what he was planning to do and when he would be doing it. The she grimm made plans with Wu to study the books in the trailer that evening.

With all of the casseroles, pastries, baked goods and homemade confections the eisbiber continuously dropped by, there was never a need to cook or even go grocery shopping. Even with Trubel eating her weight in pies every day.

So that took care of making sure Adalind got a nice dinner provided for her.

The only thing Nick needed to worry about was the ring and the words.

The ring he had picked up and had kept in his pocket ever since, using the excuse of getting diapers. He had even been able to pick up a bouquet of red roses for Adalind, surprising her and adding a little romance to the evening.

She would have gotten suspicious if he had suggested lighting candles, so he was happy he could at least give her flowers.

The words were taken care of by a special little something Nick asked a friend of Bud's to make.

With this new plan, he would be able to get his and Adalind's daughter involved.

The one good thing about babies always needing to be changed was that it gave Nick the perfect opportunity to put the finishing touches into place without raising suspicions.

With everything in place, it was finally time for the big moment.

Nick handed his freshly changed daughter to her mother, then stepped away with an offer to make herbal tea for Adalind, giving her the time to read the message on the custom made outfit Diana was dressed in.

Adalind teared up when she saw what her baby girl's little onesy said,

"Mommy, will you marry my daddy?"

Adalind turned to Nick, who was leaning against the door frame with a big smile on his face. Then he moved closer to her, pulled out a ring from his jean pocket, dropped down to one knee, took her hand and asked with his heart in his eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Adalind nodded. "YES! Yes I will!"

Nick slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, cupped the back of her head with one hand while his arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him for a kiss filed with supreme joy, love and passion.

Of course, because it involved Nick's life, all of Nick and Adalind's friends knew right away that the couple was engaged.

Just as Rosalee hoped, Adalind asked her to be her matron of honor.

"You're like a sister to me." Adalind had confessed.

Nick asked Monroe to be his best man, and Hank and Wu to be his groomsmen.

When Adalind asked Trubel is she wanted to be a bridesmaid, she notices a pained look cross over the she grimm's face.

"I want to be a part of you guys' wedding. I do." Trubel assured. "It's just that I'm really not a fan of dresses."

"So I'll put you in a nice pants suit." Adalind said matter of factly.

If the young woman didn't want to wear a dress, than Adalind believed it would be no big deal to put her in an outfit the same shade and style as the bridesmaid dresses, just in a pants form.

Adalind's real concern was about walking down the aisle.

While she was excited about marrying Nick and knew she would want to run to him the moment she saw him waiting there at the altar, she was not thrilled about making that walk alone.

Her mother was dead, and even if she were alive, she would have hated Adalind marrying a grimm and would have done everything in her power to sabotage the wedding.

Adalind hadn't seen her father since she was four. She knew nothing of his whereabouts, and she really didn't really care to know where he was, since he had never once tried to contact her.

So that meant there was no one to give her away. It may have been a silly and antiquated thing, after all, she had always been an independent woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself, but the fact she would be walking alone and would have to request that there be no mention of a father/daughter dance that was normally tradition, still made Adalind's heart ache.

However, leave it to Nick to forever read Adalind like an open book and know just what to do to make everything right.

His own mother, who was constantly running off on one adventure or another, promised to be at his wedding, and had wanted to dance with him while Adalind was dancing with her father.

Nick had to tell Kelly about Adalind's father abandoning her, but he promised the two of them would still be able to dance, and Adalind would not be left out.

Nick made sure that Bud and his wife overheard him saying that Adalind's parents were not around.

He had also dropped a hint on how important the parent/child dance would be.

With the usual eisbiber enthusiasm, Bud volunteered to step in to walk the bride down the aisle.

"My wife is always joking I've got to left feet, but if you're willing to risk it, I would be honored to share in the father daughter dance with you. I mean, I may not be your father, but I'm a father, and that counts for something. Right?"

Adalind threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Easily losing the battle to keep from crying. Her happiness and relief were just too much to contain.

The wedding day arrived quickly. Neither Nick nor Adalind wanted to set the date to far away, so they had agreed on a three month engagement.

Diana was five months old and no longer solely dependent on Adalind for nourishment. That meant that trusted friends and family could hold her and give her a bottle whenever she was fussy if Adalind was in the middle of performing some bridal duty.

Grandma Kelly was the one to hold her granddaughter during the ceremony. She kept the baby entertained by holding a locket above her head, the picture inside being Nick at twelve years old.

The couple were proclaimed to be Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt, everyone cheered for them and then they made their was to the reception that was unsurprisingly catered by the eisbiber.

Kelly handed Diana to Rosalee when it was time for her to dance with her son. The fuchsbau noticed the baby holding the locket and handed it back to the mother grimm.

There were wide eyes and gasps from those who witnesses the locket float from Kelly's hand and back to the baby.

"Looks like she inherited your powers." Nick said to Adalind.

"Nick! No wesen exhibits their qualities this quickly!" Adalind explained, feeling her worries rise.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Hey. It's going to be alright. We knew there was a chance our baby would be remarkable. And she is. We can handle this. You and I can handle anything, together."

He said it with so much confidence that Adalind couldn't help but believe him and be comforted.

"At least now we know what you get when you mix a zombified grimm and a hexenbiest." Monroe declared.

Rosalee elbowed him in the ribs.


	14. Missing Scenes

Life has been kicking my ass the past few weeks. It has been hard to focus on anything, let alone try to concentrate on a story. So to make sure no one thinks I've abandoned my writing, here are some scenes I wrote but could not figure out where in the story to insert them.

* * *

"Hello? Adalind?"

"Yes?" The hexenbiest was surprised to hear a voice that was not Nick's, calling from Nick's phone. "What's going on?"

"This is sergeant Andrew Wu, I have to use Nick's phone because we needed to keep it from him. He's alright, but he got hit with some kind of weird drug."

Just then, a loud shout was heard that obviously came from Nick.

"You should see the mother of my child. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. Wu?! What are you doing with my phone? I want to show everyone how pretty Adalind is."

Adalind then heard Hank say. "Buddy, the Wu is calling Adalind because we need her to come and take you home."

Wu started to speak again. "Yeah, as you can hear, Nick shouldn't be around people right now. So could you come get him?"

Adalind promised she was on her way.

When she arrived at the precinct, she was immediately greeted by a very friendly grimm. Nick wrapped his arms tight around her and peppered kisses all over her face. Then he looked at all those standing in the bullpen and said, "See? I told you she was beautiful."

Hank walked up and explained. "Nick and I were chasing a couple of suspects. Nick tackled one who threw some sort of chemical in his face. I didn't see it, and Nick hasn't said if the guy was wesen or not. But the captain said it looked like a wesen attack. We had him checked by a doctor who said since he wasn't in pain, he was probably just high. Though you might want to get a second opinion on that."

Adalind understood. Since she was a hexenbiest and an expert on poisons, toxins and wesen abilities, she would most likely know what they were dealing with if it were wesen related.

She decided that the best thing to do was take him to Rosalee's spice shop.

However, Nick suggested that they go to the trailer instead.

He was so adamant about it that Adalind didn't think to question his motives.

Once inside, Adalind found herself pinned to the wall, Nick's body pressed against hers and his mouth on her neck.

"Nick, we have to figure out what drugged you." Adalind moaned, only half protesting.

She wanted to be sure Nick wasn't in any danger, but she also couldn't resist his touch.

Nick helped Adalind make up her mind about what to do when he said. "I have had fantasies about this since the millifer case. Dirty things with you and me tearing each other's clothes off and just ravaging one another. Of me pounding into your hot little pussy until you pass out. Then doing it all over again after you woke up."

Nick looked into Adalind's eyes and admitted, "You have always been my guilty pleasure. I knew it was wrong to dream of you when I was with someone, but I couldn't help myself."

He moved his hand down her body, slipped it between her legs and pushed the fabric of her leggings into her moist heat as he whispered in her ear, "Now that I no longer have to feel guilty about being with you, let me show you how much pleasure I can give you."

Adalind decided to just blame hormones for giving into Nick's intoxicating words, wrapping her arms around his neck and in a kiss that could easily set the world ablaze.

"You were my guilty pleasure too." She admitted with a gasp as he shoved his hands under her shirt and returned to kissing her neck. "I thought of you taking me in your arms, promising to never let me go and finding a secluded cabin where we could be as loud and savage with one another as we wanted without alarming the neighbors."

Nick pulled away to raise his eyebrow at her and said, "Remind me to move this trailer to a more secluded location."

Adalind giggled and asked flirtatiously, "Oh? Any particular reason?"

Nick growled playfully and returned to kissing her passionately and moving his hands heavily all over her body.

* * *

Adalind walked into the precinct. She spotted a woman talking to Nick, obviously flirting with him.

To Nick's credit, he wasn't flirting back, instead, he was paying attention to the paper in his hand, brows furrowed like he was confused about what he was reading.

Adalind walked up to him, cupped his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Nick's arms wrapped around her and held her close as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away before it became inappropriate, but still kept their bodies pressed against each other.

Adalind looked at the woman, who at that point had a shocked expression on her face, and said, "Hi, I'm Adalind, Nick's girlfriend."

"US Marshal Helen Berken." The woman replied.

"The marshal is here looking for a guy who's wanted in several states." Nick explained.

He looked back and forth between the two women and was confused by what he saw. His instincts were telling him that these women were behaving as if they were rivals. But that didn't make sense because Nick was clearly in a relationship with Adalind.

And yet, each woman was wearing a fake smile and looking at each other as if the other was intruding.

Nick had read Helen Berken the moment she had entered the bullpen. She practically reeked of desperation. She was a woman who believed she needed a man to be happy, but everytime she was in a relationship, she was far too controlling. She was not above using her power in law enforcement to get what she wanted. Had even used government resources to track down men she was interested in. Yes, she had made it obvious she was interested in him, but he had shown her nothing but indifference, to let her no he had zero interest in her.

Nick suspected that the information she had given him on the man she was looking for was fabricated and she was really in pursuit of a man who had jilted her.

So Nick made sure to show the marshal his heart was taken. By kissing Adalind passionately on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and cupping her head possessively as he did. He then asked her in a hungry voice if she would stay while he wrapped things up, because he planned to go home soon and he didn't want to wait to spend time with her.

He then told the marshal that he would look talk to his captain and have him notify her superior that she was going above and beyond what was expected of her. The marshal looked panic for a moment, grabbed the papers from his hands and left in a hurry.

"I guess that took care of itself." Nick said to Adalind and they headed home.

For the rest of the evening, Adalind did not mention once what had happened at the precinct. And behaved as she always did when she and Nick spent alone time together.

Still, the whole display of jealousy by Adalind was new to him, so he thought he should ask someone who knew about hexenbiests to see if there was anything unique to them.

The next day, Nick rapped on Renard's office door. "Do you have a minute? It's sort of a grimm thing."

Renard pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Nick closed the door and took the seat.

"What's on your mind?" The captain asked.

"How jealous does a hexenbiest get?

"Let me put it this way, If you want someone dead, tell a hexenbiest who's in love with you that you find that person very attractive. And if you want that person to suffer, tell that hexenbiest you find that person to be much more attractive than her." Renard explained with a smirk.

Nick leaned back in his seat. "So it's normal for hexenbiests to have intense emotions?"

Renard nodded. "Most hexenbiest work at not connecting to their emotions or try to limit drama and attachments. They won't give into romantic notions. Instead, they form relationships the way most conduct business arrangements. Most hexenbiest hate the idea of becoming vulnerable to someone. Because they know they are giving that person full power over them."

"The relationship Adalind and I have feels nothing like a business arrangement." Nick said.

"It certainly doesn't look like one." Renard agreed. "She is obviously more devoted to you, then she ever was to me." The Captain gave his detective a pointed look. "And knowing you, that's the type of relationship you need."

Nick couldn't argue. For him, too passionate was just right. He loved being so important to someone, that they couldn't hide it if they tried.

"Any tips on how I can make Adalind feel more secure?" Nick asked.

"Just do the same you would do with anyone else." Renard advised.


	15. The End

Three years later.

Diana was a happy and very active toddler. Nick and Adalind could not be more proud of her.

On realizing how powerful her daughter was, Adalind chose to quit practicing law at a major firm, and instead work more freelance for small businesses, so she could devote most of her time to teaching her daughter to control her powers, as well as make sure she only used them around friends and family. Mostly, she handled legal issues with small businesses owned by wesen. Many of whom Nick helped.

Renard got himself into some hot water with the Grimm gang when he tried to claim he had a powerful grimm on his side to various wesen groups who wanted to overthrow the royals.

When they asked him what made his particular grimm so special, Renard, having an ego trip, let it slip that the grimm was married to a hexenbiest and had a child that was already manifesting powers.

To say the least, it ended up causing a lot of trouble, one that Nick and company were forced to deal with.

Some of the more shady members of the resistance groups came to Portland and tried to kidnap Diana.

They of course failed.

They had known nothing about Nick's extra sensitive hearing, because Renard knew nothing about it. Nor about the fact that Nick could become what the rest of the group named a super grimm whenever he felt threatened. (It was a huge relief to Adalind that there was never any harm done to Nick when he morphed into the zombie version of himself. The two had even realized that sometimes his need of his wife would be so great that Adalind would be the very grateful recipient of hours of lovemaking. So she learned to instead of worry about the quality, she was excited by it. It kept her family safe and her body pleasured.)

And they didn't know about the young she grimm who lived in the house either. Renard hadn't bothered to mention Trubel because he thought she was too young and impulsive. He wasn't sure if she could be a benefit to his plans.

As it turned out, no one who was a member of Nick's family were inclined to help Renard strengthen his power.

And while Nick, Hank and Wu had to respect him in the workplace, the gang made sure to let it be known they were most definitely not on his side.

Do to Renard's indiscretion, a government organization that policed the world of wesen, both in the U.S, and around the world, got wind of Nick and Trubel and recruited them. Trubel became a full time member. Nick was more freelance, only taking an assignment when it particularly required his special skill sets.

It was how he ended up in Germany, helping an old grimm who was on his deathbed and recovering a treasure trove of ancient grimm items, including more keys.

Monroe flew in to help and soon the pair found the location of the treasure the Royals had been seeking for centuries.

Nick and the gang thought it best not to let anyone outside of their inner circle know about the artifact, which was a stick that could heal. They feared that anyone who was in a high position of power might try to use the stick to further their status.

They son discovered and ancient prophecy written on the cloth that was wrapped around the stick. The prophecy foretold of an ancient being that would destroy the world.

Kelly, Nick and Trubel fought the being together when he came through the portal caused by Sean Renard when he messed with a spell he thought would let him spy on his enemies through a mirror. The half royal didn't know he was being manipulated and the the black skull being had sent him the spell. Able to manipulate those who only think of themselves.

He wanted the girl who manifested her powers in her infancy and whose powers had continued to grow.

The daughter of the grimm and the hexenbiest. Diana.

Kelly was killed in the attack, saving her son from the zerstorer. Nick's grief and rage fueled him and he dealt the death blow to the being.

The stick was joined with the creature's staff and it became another powerful weapon to aid Nick and his family in fighting those who seek to do harm.

Adalind comforted Nick and helped him give his mother a burial worthy of her. In the days that followed, Nick had little interest in being away from his wife or his daughter. He especially sought out physical interaction with her for hours in the night.

During his mother's funeral, Nick held Diana in one arm while keeping the other wrapped around Adalind.

Of course, everyone understood Nick's being so possessive and protective of his family and no one begrudged him of it. Neither Adalind or Diana never made a single attempt to separate themselves from him. Instead, both snuggled closer to him, especially at times when the grief seemed to overwhelm him.

Nick took two weeks off of work and other grimm duties and just focused on his family.

Allowing himself time gave Nick the strength to continue and soon enough the whole gang was back to fighting.

It was six weeks after dealing with the black skull being that the whole group had gathered for one of their weekly dinners when Diana announced, "Mommy and Aunt Rosalee are pregnant at the same time!"

* * *

This story is completely done. I'm sorry if this is too short, too simply or a little lame, it's what I could come up with and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading the story.


End file.
